Spice!
by Tsundere Anime
Summary: Bueno, se que este Fic es común, Pero intentaré hacer algo diferente! RinxLen, vocaloid No es de Mi propiedad, Disfruten!, Dedicado a CATITA-EDWIN que me ha recomendado cosas Muy Importantes.
1. Si, todo comienza

**Holaaa! Nuevo Fic! Este Trata de Spice, La canción en Donde aparece Nuestro Sexy Len, más sexy (Ejem...) No tengo Mucho que decir. (En realidad no se me Ocurre)**

**Declaimer: Vocaloid no es de Mi Propiedad, Si lo Fuera.. Habrían Millones de demandas Por Incesto... ^u^! **

Era tarde, mejor dicho temprano, La Rubia miró su teléfono, si exactamente las 3 de la mañana, Frunció el ceño, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, No. Sabía muy buen que estaba haciendo en este momento, _con tanto esfuerzo, dedicación... Y placer_ el maldito estaba con una de las 9 chicas que había designado como "Novias y/o Amantes" cada una mejor que la Otra, el chico disfrutaba al tope con todas esas tías, B_ueno Rin calculaba a Nueve_

"Ah ya es tarde" se repetía una y otra vez, El día siguiente tenía examen y NO HABÍA DORMIDO NADA.. Abrazó la almohada intentando quedarse dormida, Nada. Escuchó de repente el toc-toc de la Puerta... _Len otra vez olvidó sus llaves, que bueno que haya llegado por fin_.. Dijo ya mas calmada.. puso su bata.. sus pantuflitas de Gato.. Y fue caminanda, Corriendo a Abrirle la puerta a Su Gemelo... Abrió y empezando a reprenderlo

-Len, debes llevar tus llaves- Dijo calmada.. Mientras que veía a un chico Totalmente sonrojado al otro lado.. Pero ese no era Len.. Ese era el Amigo de Len.. y su enemigo mortal.. -_Kaito_- dijo gruñendo... El peliazul esbosó Una de las más presiosas sonrisas que puedan existir... Y la chica solo Nombró algo mas apasiguada.. -Len no está- Y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie del Joven se lo impidió... La chica abrió la puerta temblando.. No se le ocurría que le Haría ahora, ¿Le tiraría el cabello?, ¿Se burlaría de ella?, La molestaría de todas maneras.. Claro ella ni sospechaba que eso hacen los chicos para llamar la atención..

-Si estubiera Len te Juro que no estaría aqui- Dijo Con Voz melodiosa... Sonriendo de nuevo... Rin sintió punsadas y unos nervios que la carcomían... Y un fuerte palpito en la cabeza ¿Que era?, pues, "La famosa intuición femenina", Busco rápidamente algun indicio de algo extraño..

Rostro: Sonrojado, labios apretados como tratando de decir Algo, Ojos brillantes... ¡Que lindos ojos! Kagamine Rin, Empezo a Pensar en lo Lido que Era Kaito, (Fans admitanlo, Kaito es Lindo, Pero hay que Reconocer que Len es HERMOSO)... Sus Ojos empezaron a Bajar..

Cuello: Que fino y blanco es su cuello, Casi Igual al De Rin... Pero este tenía más Fuerza... Rin empezó a sentir una ligera atracción (Y que chica no lo haría) Empezó a Bajar .. Aún más..

-Torso: Como Casi siempre, aquel torso era MUY bien formado, provocaba seguridad... Y claro lo obvio.. Vestía ropa casual... (No voy a dar más descripciones ya que Rin era bastante inocente aún)

También empezó a fijarse en todas las Cosas buenas del Joven, Es amable, Maduro, Algo ingenuo aquello, le hace ver tierno... Y desde muy pequeño se preocupa de la Importante... Mejor_ que otra persona..._ Estaba con la sangre en la cabeza, y inconcientemente, su mente la estaba adaptando a pasar la Vida con Kaito.. ya que lo otro es Imposible, si mente le decía que aceptara, aunque aún no se le había preguntado... ¿Que es imposible?, se preguntó a si misma, pero ese pensamiento hablía sido obstruido y no obtenía respuesta, Cerebro 1, corazón 0. (Si no lo entendieron, significa que Su mente le Estaba haciendo una Treta, Dejando conforme Rin con Kaito, Nombrandole también "Es imposible el amor con Len", Porque su corazón decía agritos que el Ya tenía perteneciente, Pero su mente lo obtruyo todo sentimiento momentaneo, La maravillas que tu misma creas.. Ella sabía la Respuesta, pero a si misma se negó a decirla, quería pensar que no la sabía)

-Buenooo..- Dijo temblando el Peliazul, mientras Rin salía del Mundo Mental...

-Ah!, Pasa- dijo anímicamente dedicandole una sonrisa.. El chico sonrió Nerviosamente mientras entre cerraba Sus ojos Y mostraba sonrojado un presioso ramo de Flores... _Presioso.._ Susurró su mente... Mientras que Algo dentro de sí luchaba... Hasta que Un pensamiento mayorista se Apodero de Sí.. "_Si Len puede con quien se le cruce en la calle, ¿Por qué no puedo yo con uno solo?"_Los tomó rápidamente... Y les quedó mirando... Eran unas Rosas amarillas.. Le recordó a Su sinónimo en una Linda canción.. _Malvada Rosa de Tan bellos y vivos colores_ le vino a la Mente la canción de Daunger of Evil... Suspiró, además de todo, Era detallista, Y claro no Olvidado el color preferido de esta: EL AMARILLO.. -Kyaaa!- Soltó un ligero gritido de Emoción, y el Peliazul Sonrió al conocer la Razón por ello... En realidad, la conocía bastante... -¿Como supiste?- Preguntó como si no fuera obvio... El chico enrojeció de vergüenza...

-Una vez.. Tuve la Valentía de preguntarle a Tu Hermano- dijo casi en Un susurro.. Le comía la Vergüenza, Solo se escuchaban unos ligeros susurros.. Rin quedó con una Duda en mente...

-Que tenía Len que no le podías ni mencionar mi nombre?- Dijo inocentemente... Mientras que el peliazul no tardó en contestar..

-Es solo que Es algo sobreprotector y celoso, No ha prohibido acercarnos o Hablarte, o lo Inevitable.. -Parecía faltarle el aire.. Y Rin nunca había visto a alguien tan sonrojado... No creía que fuera posible.. .. Pero derepente se dio cuenta de lo enojada que Estaba.. Y Kaito, Como todo el Mundo temía a la Rin Enojada... -Mejor me Voy- Dijo casi en un susurró, Pero fue tomado de la Mano antes de que alcanzara a Correr, Nuevamente, allí estaba la Rin Dulce, Que, en realidad, discretamente Se guardaba la Rabia que explotaría después, Claro que eso solo lo Distinguía Len...

-Y.. Mejor hablemos de nosotros, no debemos meter a Len en todo- ¿Era tanta la Rabia que sentía?, si, por Un momento su mundo dejó de Girar entorno a su Gemelo..

-Bueno Rin..- Dijo empezando a Temblar de nuevo, Desde cuando que KaitoNii era tan tímido?

-A que viniste?- Dijo dulcemente, pero con un toque de Agresividad, que nuevamente, expresaba su rabia casi Inperceptible...

-Yoo...- Dijo Mirandola A los Ojos -Me gustas Mucho Rin- Dijo casi en Un susurro, La Chica tanía los Ojos Brillosos, y se cruzó un Ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Que era eso ¿Vergüenza?, ¿Amor?, Estaba segura que no era Amor, pero la Imagen de Principe azul, se Rompió con La del Dulce e Inocente Hermano... Era tanta la Rabia que Esta sentía que Para descargarse... Dijo

-No vemos Mañana después de la escuela ¿De acuerdo?- De su voz quedaba Muy poco de Amable, pero el Chico tampoco no lo notó, ¿Será tonto o ciego de amor?, Las dos... El chico sin Palabras asintió y tragó saliva.. Le Había correspondido, y eso, es Increible Con TODAS LAS LETRAS, Pero aún así, estaba feliz, ¡Muy feliz!, Entonces sonrió Iluminadamente...

-Ok- fue lo Único que Pudo decir... Mientras que Rin notaba lo Nervioso que estaba El chico... Y quiso hacerlo sufrir más..

-Ya es tarde- Dijo Dulcemente -Y Len puede llegar- Dijo Entusiasmada por el Tipo de "Amor Dificil" que Le ofrecía el Peliazul... Entonces se Acerco y besó dulcemente el Rostro de este... El chico No podía estar más Rojo... -¿Kaito- Nii?- Preguntó dudosa, Ni Kaito Excitado había estado tan rojo.. ¿Nervios?..

-Ah cla claro- dijo tartamudeando.. Mientras esta sonreía, Mas divertida por Una reacción que No había visto nunca, en Kaito... -No te molesta solo decirme Kaito?- Dijo tímido Mientras que Esta asentía... -Entonces.. Mañana?- Dijo ya más confiado...

-Mañana Nos Vemos Kaito- Dijo abrazandolo Mientras el Correspondía tiernamente... Entonces... Al fin La chica le soltó, Y se despidieron Mientras ella metía en un Lindo Jarrón, Con agua, las Rosas Amarillas, Mientras veía Como el Chico sonreía alegre, Saliendo por La puerta... La Chica se sentía cansada, y no se arrepentía de lo hecho... No, No lo hacía, Kaito era Lindo, y no se regalaba a cualquiera, ademásde Simpático y talentoso... Creía que al final, También podía gustar de él..

Dejó el Jarrón con Las Rosas En tono, en Un lugar destacado... Se veía presioso... Y se dirijió de nuevo a Su cama, Pero ya olvidado lo Recién pasado, Volvió a Su mundo, y por razón, a LEN..

POV Len:

Caminaba Lentamente Por la vereda, Miku era Fantática, Solo que muy superficial, Sabía todo al Pie de la Letra, Y me dejaba como Un Rídiculo, Sin el mínimo error, Creo, que sus Orgasmos eran Sincronizados... Es ridiculo ¿No?, ya Me estaba cansando de Su "Perfección" desesperante, Es que solo... Ya no sentía placer, No siento placer con nadie... Me dejan hacer lo que quiera con ellas y no me satisfago, es divertido que cada una se crea especial Cuando todas son Iguales, Creo que no veré a Miku tan seguido, Me siento pésimo, Y lo peor es que De todas las Ordinarias, Solo hay una Especial, Mi Lida, Dulce y Defectuosa Hermana... ¡Oh por Dios cuanto amo esos defectos!, Simplemente es Distinta a Todas... A veces me Pregunto: ¿Por qué es Mi Gemela?, Sería muccho mejor si no lo Fuera... De seguro ya estaría casado con ella, Aunque creo que ella simplemente no ve Nada en mi.. ¿Es que me falta algo?, A las demás les soy irresistible... Pero ella no se conforma conmigo, ¿O será porque soy su hermano?, no, he visto a Hermanas haciendo cosas peores con Chicos menos, Mucho menos guapos que Yo... ¿Desde cuando que soy tan Poco Humilde?... Es verdad, Rin siempre se ha Fijado en lo de Adentro, No como las Otras chicas que ni siquiera ma conocen, y que ya se han acostado conmigo.. Es que Rin es tan distinta! Creo que nadie se merece una Chica tan especial... Mucho menos yo, que soy una rebaja de Persona!, Solo espero, que Algún día, conosca a Alguien que la meresca, o, Cambiar y poder... ¡No!... Es imposible... Creo que cuando alguien se aleje de las Amanasas que le He dado, a TODOS, Y se le declare a mi Linda hermanita especial, Me voy a Morir... Crucé y Vi a Kaito en las Nubes... Como Entre caminar y volar, La Interrupí volviendolo a la Tierra...

-Kaito.. Que gusto verte- Dije amable, Mientras este sonreía... Como loco...

-Len- Dijo Para continuar su rumbo...

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunté mientras el Giraba su cabeza, Como dudando si decirme o no, Si, conosco mucho A Kaito, Y como no, Si es mi mejor Amigo... Al fin Dijo Con una Voz extrañamente aguda

-Ah Len ¡Estoy Enamorado!- Dijo en un Suspiro, Mientras que Yo empezaba A mostrar una Mueca... "Amor"

-Has sido Correspondido ¿Cierto?- Dije como si no fuera Obvio... Mi amigo tenía el rostro iluminado, Como el de un Niño pequeño ilusionado, En pensar de que lo llamaba Kaito- nii... El chico asintió..-¿Y quien sería la Joven dichosa?- Pregunté con cierto Toque de Ironía, pero, Para el, que nunca percibía nada...

-No.. Te incumbe- Dijo Tímido, y valeroso.. En realidad, Todo el mundo sabía que Kaito era mucho más esbelto que Yo... Levante mi ceja, pero ni siquiera le Inmutó.. Simplemente Suguió avansando... No podía hacer nada, Y me siento peor, no tengo siquiera el respeto de mis Amigos... La única que me sigue queriendo de Verdad es Mi Rin.. Ojalá que siempre sea mi Rin... Llegué a casa... Estaba agotado y deprimido.. Pero debía poner la Mejor de mis Caras, Rin no merecía que llegara con mala cara... Aunque estubiera dormida.. Traté de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, Y quise ver a La bella Princesita en la Habitación de al lado.. Su cabello alborotado, estaba desordenado en la Almohada, Aquellos Mechones Rubios se distinguían en plena Oscuridad, Sus Ojos estaban cerrados, Y su aliento estaba Agitado, Pero botaba un Dulce aroma a Naranjas y menta... ¿Desde cuando que estaba tan cerca de ella?, Es solo que su mera presencia, me incita a estar cerca de ella_ Incestuoso, maldito incestuoso_.. Me reprendía a mi mismo... Pero no pude evitar verla... Sentí una Fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla...

-Aw!- Dije bajo, Como Veía que esa Suave mano palpaba mi mejilla, de inmediato, Abrió sus Presiosos Ojitos Turquesa, Estaba cansada...

-Len?- Susurró bajo, Amaba oirla...

-Si, yo princesa- dije tiernamente, Me encantaba poder ocupar mi voz aguda en vezde esa odiosa voz grave que las Chicas denominan "Sensual".. La Chica sonrió... Ya abriendo sos ojos completamente..

-Hola, no te había visto desde la mañana- dijo en un tono que debería sonar enfadado, pero en realidad, ella nunca se enfada conmigo, ni yo con ella... -Te extrañaba- Dijo abrazandome con fuerza, Como si me volviera a Ir en cualquier momento, en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la verdad... Es que solo... Me siento debil, al lado de ella, me siento estupendo, pero, a la vez pésimo conmigo mismo... Es solo que destesto pensar cosas con la Princesa... Siento que cada vez la extraño más, Y saben, estar lejos de ella me ha hecho saber cuanto y que cosas (todas) extraño de ella..

-Oh, perdóname Princesa- Dije Suavemente, mientras esta sonreía, Ah su linda sonrisa, era más cautivadora que todas las demás juntas... ¿Estoy loco?, No enfermo... también loco..

-Ok- dijo Dulcemente... Mientras Que no atinaba más a sonreír, involuntariamente bostezó, Estaba cansada...

-¿Cuanto haz dormido?- dije preocupado, Rin a tendido a ser Fuerte e Iperactiva, Entonces, que le falta energía era algo crítico...

-Unos 10 minutos?- dijo Cansada... Su voz ya empezaba a Sonar poco modulada... De verdad estaba cansada...

-Ah, solo Duerme, Mañana yo te preparo l desayuno, ¿Ok?- dije ya relajandole, Pero ella Dulcemente pestañeó, Para ver sus ojos brillantes, casi identicos a los De Kaito, estaba esperanzada...

-Me esperará mañana?- dijo como si fuera algo increible... En realidad casi lo Era.. Hace mucho que no la Veía... Apuesto a que eso le molesta de mi, pero, ¿Que más puedo hacer?

-Si princesa, ahora, descansa- Dije acariciando Su cabellera... Mientras esta apoyó su cabeza en la Almohada, y me abrazó fuerte...

-Buenas Noches Len- Dije Bostezando Y finalmente cerrando sus Ojos... Le tarareé una Leve canción, hasta que la Ví profundamente dormida, Se ve tan Linda... Traté de separarme antes de hacer Algo estúpido, Pero Los brazos que rodeaban Mi torso no se soltaban, de verdad tenía miedo a que me fuera, Me siento de verdad basura... Intenté suavemente forsejear, Nada, Soltar sus manos, nopude, no se como, pero terminé intentando luchar para salir, y aún así, no lo logré.. Esa chica tenía mucha más fuerza que Yo, o simplemente es por toda la enegía que he perdido?, eso debe ser... Lo intenté con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, Pero no logré más que despertarla.. -Len.. Duerme conmigo- Dijo dulcemente... Pero con un toque imperativo... No pude evitar sonrojarme, gracias a Dios que hay oscuridad...

-Pero Rin, no caemos... - Dijetratando de dar una escusa válida... Pero la Chica dijo

-Mi cama es de 1 1/2 y Los dos somos Bastantes deviluchos, además hace frio- Solo faltaba que dijera que tenía frio, Yo haría todo para quitarle eso que le Molestaba... Entonces Dije

-Lo que mande la Princesa- Y me metí entre las Sábanas, estaba muy sonrojado, muy cerca, y muy Nervioso... Mientras ella me abrazaba como candado... Creo que ya no sentiría frio, porque yo hervía... La jovencita de mi lado respiraba calmada... Su aliento es delicioso.. Podía Deleitarme con sus Aromas.. Su aspecto, su respiración, y hasta el latido de su corazón... Estar cerca de ella, Me provocaba Más alegría y nervios que cualquier cosa, era más cómodo y agradable que con Una Chica desnuda, dormir con ella es incomparable.. Amo que no ronque, Ya me ha pasado la dificultar de no poder dormir por los ronquidos de las Chicas, algunas menos, otras más...

Su calor era exquisito, me encantaba sertir su tacto, y por sobre todo, amo ser yo el único que se deleita al dormir con ella... En fin.. No pude dormir... Eso pasa cuando duermo con Rin, Mejor dicho, "Intento" dormir con Rin...

**Primer Cap. De mi Fic Spice, Esta vez escribiré todo más detallado.. Como ven escribo mucho Los pensamientos, Habrán :POV General, POV Rin, y POV Len... Bueno, como Ven, describe la Mayoría de las Cosas, mi Vocaublario puede sonar inocente, directo y cursi... Pero es porque me ha pasado, Que mis Amigos empiezan a Revisarme los Fanfics y ven Palabras Fuertes, entonces me di cuenta que era mejor de esa Forma... Y preparense: ¿Creen que lo peor es a Ver a Rin enojada?, No Rin perdona, Pero ver a Rin decepcionada es Otra cosa... No olviden Leer**

**Manden un Rewiew! Onegaiiiii! **

**P.D: Rin les manda Saludos, Y Len, el Muy /%#&*+~[]°|&/$# les Güiña el Lindo Ojito Turquesita que Tiene... *o*.**

**Se despide... **

**Tsundere Anime~ ...**


	2. Desiluciones

**Holaaaaa!, Soy Yo! Vengo Con Otro Cap de Spice! (O como se diga), Este mostrará a Una Rin, Totalmente Desilucionada... De parte de y Len, y algo esperanzada con Kaito... **

**Declaimer: Vocaloid no me Pertenece, Si fuera Así, Ellos harían conciertos en Latinoameríca... ! (Sería mi sueño) **

**1... 2 Bla bla... ¡Let' s Go!**

POV Rin:

Desperté Sintiendo la Agitada respiración de Mi compañero, se veía tan tierno, y tan Inocente, y eso que no lo era, no se borraba su carita de angel... Dormí realmente cómoda... Entonces Me Levanté, y sin Despertarlo Tomé mi uniforme y me dirijí al Baño.. Como Siempre , Solo Me dirijí al baño cerca de mi habitación y Me Bañe, no seré muy específica... Después de secarme Me puse el Uniforme... Me arreglé como Siempre, y Me dirijí a Mi habitación por mi Lazo... Len aún no se levantaba.. Tube que tomarlo del Pie, y empezar a Acariciarle... Empezó a Reir como Lo solía hacer siempre, Despues de esoo Despertó con una Gran sonrisa en el Rostro, Me encanta verlo reir, ya que ahora no lo veo tan seguido...

-Levantate, Olgasán!- Le dije Jugüetonamente, Mientras el no podía parar de reir... CUnado se detuvo, Lo semiarrastré, a la Bañera y le Dejé su ropa, en pensar de que eso antes lo hacía conmigo... Los roles han cambiado... Y sé lo dificil que es Comportarse como la Hermana mayor, muy dificil, Mepuse ma lazo y le preparé una Banana con Leche... Espumosa.. Y unos cereales... Mientras que yo ya llevaba dos Naranjas comidas... Y un Jugo de naranja exprimido... legó Len de manera Apurada Haciendose su coletita y dedicandome, como siempre, su linda sonrisa... Desde mi estancia podía oler ese Apestoso Aroma... El cual llamaba "Perfume", Me gustaba más el aroma de él mismo, Ese exquisito Aroma Frutal, A esa cosa que se echaba últimamente, Y como no Callaba nunca lo que Pensaba Gritó

-Uf! Len Apestas!, Dios ese Olor Marea!- Mientras el Chico, Solo fruncía el ceño

-¡Yo prepararía el desayuno!- Dijo reclamando... Solo para cambiar la conversación..

-Bueno, te quedaste dormido... - Dije casi ignorando Todo el reclamo...

-No es Justo!- dijo Cruzandose de Brazos.. Mientras reía

-Nos vamos atrasando, bebe tu leche pronto...- Dije Mientras tomaba mi Jugo de Naranja exprimido... El chico Tomó la Leche bebiendola con Gusto... Y no paró de beberla hasta acabar..

-No es Justo!- dijo Imitándolo exactamente como el lo Hizo.. Mientras que el Solo disfrutaba relamiendose los Labios con su Exquisita Leche...

-¡Como supiste!- Dijo sorprendido, La rubia giró los Ojos... "Como si no fuera obvio" Pensó... El chico, para romper el Ambiente tenso, empezó a observar la Casa buscando algún tema de conversación... Cuando Vio en el Mueble de Las Vajillas, un Lindo Jarron Negro... Con unas Preciosas rosas Amarillas, El no había sido, y a Rin no le Interesaba decorar la Casa, entonces, lo único que podía ser sería: Si, Un admirador... -¿De quien las rosas?- trató de sonar calmado, como si su gemela No le conociera..

-No te incumbe- Dijo sin interes, Identicamente a como le Dijo Kaito ayer... ¿Tendrían algo que ver?, su mente le Obligo a olvidar esa alternativa...

-¿No me tienes confianza?- Preguntó sonando herido, pero eso le Molesto más a la chica

-Tu nunca conmigo- Dijo, ella sí Sonaba herida...

-Que vá!- Dijo pateando la Mesa... Pero fue ignorado.. Luego el chico de verás estaba enfadado... entonces se dirijió y tomó con fuerza a Su gemela, le dolía hacer eso, pero quería saber quien era... ¡Y como se había atrevido ese $%#"/&%*+~! La chica No soltó la Mano, pero vio como, a ambos les recorría ua lágrima por la Mejilla, claro, a Rin le afectaba más... -Quien es Rin- Dijo en modo imperativo... Rin odiaba que la Mandonearan...

Rin se fijó en algo -y tu collar?- Dijo enfadada, el chico abrió más sus ojos, tratando de palpar el Objeto con forma de Fa, Pero no estaba, tragó saliva, Esto iba a ser duro, talvéz se podría levantar... de La cama en algunos Dias... Sintió miedo...

-No era tan importante Rin- dijo como si eso solo le afectara a El, pero no, a Rin si le afectaba, casi, una de las únicas cosas que tenían en común había desaparecido..

-¿No es importante?! ¡Para tí nada es importante!, ni yo, ni tus amigos, ni las chicas, Eres solo Tú, tú y tú- Dijo levantando su mano, dispuesta a golpearle.. Pero no lo hizo, no sintió la necesidad... Solo le dolía pero no sentía Ira..

Fue lo que respondió Rin antes de tomar Su motocicleta... Se puso Velozmente su casco y mochila... Y partió en Rumbo a no se sabe donde... (Yo si se XD) Len trató de seguirla preocupado, Rin enojada era tema serio, Pero, no, Rin no estaba enojada, nunca se había enojado de esa Forma... No, Rin estaba ¿Decepcionada?, Si Rin estaba decepcionada... Miles de Pensamientos recorrían su mente, nada fue como era antes, que todo era Al revéz, Ahora, Kaito no la Hacía enojar con Sus bromas Pesadas, El Ya no era el Ogro, Y su principe, Len, se había convertido en el que Le Había hecho Llorar, Preocupar y sufrir de verdad... Osea, El Principe se convirtió en Ogro y el Ogro en Principe, Ahora todo en Rin encajaba, Len se encarga de ilusionar a las Mujeres por Diversión, y dejandola a Ella preocupada y sola en casa... Eso nunca lo haría el Len que Conocía, Eso no lo haría SU LEN, Ese, era Otro Tipo, otro tipo el Cual ella ya no Respetaba ni Admiraba ni apreciaba.. Desperada solo paseaba por alli... Giraba de Una calle a Otra mientras que las Lágrimas escapaban de su rostro... -Eres Un Idiota- Susurró... Para llegar de Nuevo a Casa y cambiarse de Ropa... No causo daño, no golpeó nada, Solo, Se sentó y empezó a llorar... Pasaron horas... Entonces Rin tomó una ducha Y se cambio de ropa, No fué a la escuela, Solo se Vistió con lo primero que Vio (Que por cierto era Un conjunto muy Lindo), Y su típico listón.. Y salió se su Casa hasta la Salida del Colegio, quedó disimuladamente esperando a Kaito, Necesitaba hablar con Alguien... Vio disimuladamente Como el peliazul corría Hacía la Posición en Donde se encontraba un Listón blanco... La chica no quiso girar la cabeza.. solo por no querer, talvéz sentía miendo que Kaito se asustara al verla llorar.. El chico se Acercó se sentó en el Piso, apoyando en la Misma roca, Rin cubrió su rostro, se veía muy adorable...

-¿Rin?- Dijo girando su rostro tratándo de Ver que le pasaba, aunque era Obvio...

-Ah! K..ait..tto- n.. nii- Dijo entre Sollosos Apoyandose del Hombro de este... Y empezando a Llorar algo mas Fuerte, el pobre Sweter de Kaito había quedado empapado...

-¿Que te pasó?- Preguntó acariciando el cabello desordenado de la Rubia... El cual, seguía húmedo... Y ella solo sollosaba, no quería contarle... No, Len no debía ser un tema de conversación, nunca más lo sería... -¡Rin, estás mojada! Te piedes resfriar... Dijo cubriendo Lo que pudo con sus cuadernos... La cabeza de ésta..

-Quiero ir a Casa- dijo de Pronto, como una chica Pequeña... A Kaito no le provocó más que mera ternura... -Sabes, creo que..- Dijo mirándolo a lus Ojos, su cabello aparte de desordenado estaba más alborotado de lo normal... Y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, Pero destaban el Hermoso color turquesa que parecía fundirse en sus ojos... El la abrazó un poco... Y se paró impulsándola a Levantarse, llevándola hasta su bello auto negro.. La chica entró tosca al Auto y Sintió lo tibio del Ambiente, es raro, pero aquel auto grande era Acogedor y eso le dio confianza para seguir hablando.. -Creo que nada es como yo creía- Dijo en voz normal, pero con un ligero quiebre al final... El chico uso una Cara confusa..

-Que quieres decir?- dijo con Interés aunque viendo el Lugar, por si chocaban...

-Es solo que yo.. creía que eras malo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no es así..- dijo con su voz aguda, que ocupaba cuando le costaba expresar algo, aunque esa no era la Canción

-Y con Len viceversa ¿Cierto?- Dijo con voz grave, pero Rin solo frunció el Ceño

-No me hables de ese idiota- Dijo con voz desagradable... Mientras Kaito solo Negaba con la cabeza

-Eso no está bien, Rin es tu hermano, te hara mal enojarte con él- Decía con la poca madurez que adquirió con los Muchos hermanos que tiene... Rin captó el tema,

- Si, hermana, solo soy eso, Y debo comportarme solo como una hermana, vivir mi vida, que él viva la Suya, somos dos personas diferentes, totalmente distintas y estoy orgullosa de ello..- Dijo Con un susurro, con esa voz agudita.. El chico frunció el ceño... Le encontraba razón a lo que pensaba, los hermanos viven su siclo, y eso es todo... Solo asintió..

-Creo que tu perspectiva es correcta- Dijo algo menos serio mientras ella, mostraba una Sonrisa, no una Falsa, pero tampoco una Verdadera, solo una, Conforme..

-Sabes Kaito, creo que... esto debía pasar, y no me desagrada- Dijo ya sonriendo abiertamente, Ahora comenzaría SU vida.. Terminó el trayecto, y estaban en la Casa de La rubia, Entonces Kaito sacó de su cajuela Un paraguas, ya que, se había puesto a llover, Entonces lo Abrió al igual que la puerta de Rin, Y le ofreció su mano, la chica, sonriente, La tomó y se dirijieron a Su casa, aún no era adecuado de que el Entrara, ya que, en sus mentes ya, denominaba el concepto "Novio" Rin estaba confundida, en el Marco de la Puerta de su casa... Quería vivir lo más pronto su vida, independizarse de una Vez, y hizo, el primer paso.. Se acerco y besó a Kaito en los Labios, No fue un Beso intenso, Y tampoco le causo nada, más que satisfacción... Y un sonrojo,nervios, alegría, ect. por parte del Peliazul el cual tambien se sentía conforme, aunque desconocía esa aceleración por parte de Rin...

-Rin...- Dijo Casi inaudible, mientras que esta sonreía...

-Gracias Kaito, por los Consejos y por llevarme a Casa..- Dijo con voz normal.. Mientras que este sonreía y decía..

-Pues, no es nada, Nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora?- dijo Dudoso el Chico, Rin asintió para después decir

-Sayonara- y Esperar a que el girara para Cerrar la Puerta.. Puso sus Manos en su boca, dio su primer beso, no era en verdad la gran cosa, pero se sentía más, completa... Una lágrima escapó de sus Ojos, solo una, en la Cual, guardaba profundamente una parte de si misma... Terminó todos sus deberes, y en su mente, Len estaba, pero ya no era tán importante, ahora también estaba ella... Comió algo y Luego se fue a acostar temprano.. Y durmió mucho tiempo, recuperando fuerzas...

POV Len:

Quería llegar a casa, Estaba hoy agotado, Meiko, es algo, brusca, por decirlo de una manera... No puedo negar que disfruto bastante con ella, pero es que... No siento ni una pizca de cariño de su parte, solo somos dos cuerpos proporcionandonos placer, Y nada más, la comprendo, Pues yo paso identicamente por lo mismo, la Vida es la Vida, y eso es todo...

Caminé apresuradamente hasta casa, Llaves, llaves, Nada... Debería tocar la puerta... Toqué 3 veces, y escuché abrir la puerta, mi Hermanita lucía tan bella como siempre

-Hola Princesa- Dije con el ton oque le solía decir siempre

-Ah, hola, voy a dormir- Dijo dandome la espalda y dirijiendose a su habitación, Ni un Abrazo, ni mi nombre, Ni siquiera un contacto visual... Hubiera preferido un regaño... Pero no, entonces solo me bañó, me cambié de ropa y me fui a dormir, bueno otra noche con el "Intento de dormir" pero esta vez solo pensaba en porqué había pasado esa indiferencia, será por el collar? ¿O por el perfume?, no sabía...

**Buenooo Fin del Cap 2. ¡Cada vez Len se pone más imbesil!, Fans de Len lloren!, Bueno, Manden Rewiews, si no mandan, no subo... (Mentira XD) Biennn! he recibido Rewiews! **

**Richy Escorpy: Si! gracias... Voy a echarle un vistazo a tu Fic, ¡Gracias por leer el mio! :).**

**Dianis Mar: Graciass! y lo continuaré.. Tenlo por seguro.. Me alientan muchooo! :9**

**Adelanto: Novios?, Kaito y Rin si que avansan Rápido, ¿Que pasará cuando Len se entere?, Todo esto en el Próx. Cap. **

**Bueno Esoooo ! **

**Se Despide :**

**Tsundere Anime~ :3.**

**P.D: Si lo sé, este ha sido más corto, pero es que el Otro ha sido muy largo (Insoportable..) y creo mejorar, Si necesito recomendaciones... Ayudeme con Un Rewiew! Please...**


	3. Es mejor avanzar Rápido

**Holaaaa! Nuevo cap. ^u^ Estemostrará varias cosas Importantes, ¿Como Len se dara cuenta de Lo que pasa a su Alrededor?,¿Kaito y Rin serán novios?, las Respuestas hoy en esta Capi. (Salió como Presentación de Telenovela Nueva XD) **

**Declaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, Pero si lo Fuera, Regalaría Len's para todas! **

**1... 2 ... 4... 27 ¡Go!**

Despertó tranquila, pero su rostro, estaba húmedo.. , Pués inconsientemente su corazón se sentía herido, pero ahora, estaba cobierto por muchas capas de titanio, se secó y se dirijió a su baño... Como siempre se baño y hizo lo correspondiente, se puso su uniforme , se arregló, y comió tranquila, después se preguntó," ¿Esperó a Len?", y se respondió, "Ya esta bastante grande, ¿No crees?" entonces salió relajadamente de su casa, y se dirijiótranquilamente a su escuela...

Mientras Len...

POV Len:

Ahhh! Que estúpido Día... Escuela, Bah, ¿Rin no me ha despertado? Ha de ser muy temprano... ¡Si ya son las 10 de la Mañana!

-¡Rin!- Grité exasperado, mientras que Traía Mi uniforme a la Ducha, no Obtuve respuesta -Oh perdón por gritar..- Dije viendo si me respondía... Corrí uno de los Mechones de Mi cara, pero, ella no estaba, me bañé rápido, Y me vestí, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, Me dirijí al Parque, Donde sus Amigas (Mis amantes), ¿Como caí tan bajo como para meterme con la Mejor amiga de mi hermana?, Cada día me repúgno más... Ya otros lugares donde creo que solía ir... Para después sacar la "Excelente" conclusión de que estaba enojada conmigo, no me quiso despertar para que llegara tarde y ahora está en el colegio... Fuí al colegio, y al entrar allí estaba, conversando con Teto, Su supone a que Nos reúniuríamos ayer, no me dirijió la mirada ninguna de las dos... Claro que en cuanto "Giré mi mirada" Vi como la Chica con cabello taladro Giraba su rostro a Una parte específica de mí... Para recibir después Un golpe muy fuerte en el torso por parte de mi Hermana, No pude evitar reíme, tratando de controlar las ganas de Reir fuertemente... Oh, el Profesor

-Kagamine!- Gritó, vi como Rin Giró su cabeza fingiendo estar atenta, Ja... -¿Llega tarde no recuerda?- Tragué saliva..

Rin sintió la Culpa, Su hermano llegó tardísimo, Por ella no despertarlo.. Pero, ¿Debería despertar solo?, No siempre la tendrá a Su lado... Será solo esta vez... Opuesto a que llegó tarde por dormirse tarde por estar con alguien.. O porque hoy en la mañana se quedo con otra chica.. Pensaba Rin Kagamine, La chica que tenía los Ojos "Pegados" en el Pizarrón...

-Por qué no puede seguir el Ejemplo de su hermana?, ¡Que le ha Pasado Kagamine!?- Decía Agresivamente, mientras Len, se veía desinteresado, pero dentro de sí, estaba dólido, y arrepentido de lo que se había convertido... Algunas chicas gruñían de Impotencia, Rin solo agachó su cabeza... Sentía mucha culpa, aunque era por el bien de todos... Y Len lo entendía pero aún así... -A ver Señor, Yo me considero buen maestro... Así que como yo enseño bien ¡Srta. Kaganime, dirijase con Su Hermano al Pizarrón!- Tomó aire -Miren, les haré dos ejercicios diferentes, allí verán de que aprende el Que presta Atención, como Un buen ejemplo, Su Hermana Rin Kagamine, La rubia se paró y tragó saliva.. No le dirijió la Mirada a su hermano, pero en su mente lo podía ver pecfectamente, sus Ojos turquesa fundidos, sus pestañas extrañamente largas y rubias, su brillante cabello rubio en su coleta, su sonrisa... (y claro no nombrar otras cosillas) ¡Kagamine Rin! se reprendió a si misma... Para después recibir otro Reto... -Señorita..- nombró demasiado pacífico el profesor, ella giró su cabeza y le contesto

-¿Si?- el hombre enfurecido le grito

-¡Podría dejar de hacer estupideces en el pizarrón!- la chica se asustó, Mientras que El rubio, quien no soportaba que le Tocaran un pelo a su hermana, le golpeó un puñetazo en el Rostro, suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sentado en el piso y con la nariz sangrando -A dirección- dijo seriamente mientras apuntaba a los dos Jóvenes afuera, mientras Rin seguía algo asustada huyó rápidamente del lugar, y Len fue detrás de ella, totalmente enfurecido, _Sin no fuera por Rin le hubiera dado otros golpes más..._ pensaba el Joven mientras apretaba paso para alcanzar a la deprimida rubia que caminaba Lentamente...

-Rin ¿Estas bien?- dijo levantando tiernamente el mentón de esta. La Chica solo asintió alejandose más rápido, hasta la sala de dirección... Entraron los dos Gemelos casi al mismo tiempo.. La chica levantó su cabeza rápido y la bajo al mismo tiempo...

-Que pasa- dijo automáticamente el Director mientras la Chica solo abría su boca, el Gemelo habló..

-El Profesor Kinawa (Que horrible mi invención) Le habló muy agresivo, y yo solo la defendí...- dijo en Voz firme mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la Rubia, sabía perfectamente que no pasaría nada, por que era la DIRECTORA. -Vamos Tinna- dijo en un tono sensual, mientras que la directora se sonrojaba, la rubia solo fruncía el ceño entendiendo TODA la situación, _¿No debería importarte?, ya ha crecido... _Murmuraba su mente repetidamente, mientras que Su rostro mostraba la más Grande molestia... El chico captó por uun ligero movimiento de molestia en los hombros de ella... Le abrazó más fuertemente mientras que Rin se soltaba y decía..

-No necesitamos piedad, pagaremos las penitencias CORRECTAS que mande- dijo destacando la Palabra, declarando que se oponía totalmente a la Idea, y ella (Como todo el mundo) sabía que Si Rin le Imperaba a Len que no con alguien, era no. La mujer, enojada dijo..

-Un año entero de 3 a 7- El chico se sorprendió... Será dificil... Entonces la chica asintió y se llevó a Len agresivamente hacía afuera...

-¡Len!- gritó enojada... el chico agachó el Rostro.. -No te puedes regalar a cualquiera que se te cruse!- pero no obtubo respuesta... Tomó aire -Como hermana Mayor, TE IMPERO que dejes de hacer esas tonterías SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN- pero el Chico seguía inerte.. Entonces pensó en algo más serio.. -Si no lo haces, te haré sentir, como Me siento yo siempre- Lo miró a Los ojos -Lo Juro- el Chico abrió estos de par en par, y negó con su cabeza no creyendo que su hermana hiciera eso para que él cambiara.. Negó con la Cabeza aún no creyendolo... -¡Len hablo en serio!, Sé que hacías para alejar a los Chicos de mí, y sé como evitarlo... No soy mala mosa...- Dijo corroborando a lo reciente dicho... Mientras el rubio, Se había quedado sin habla.. -Prométemelo o haré que te arrepientas..- Dijo en tono Grave.. El chico tragó saliva y dijo

-Te lo prometo princesa, Pero porfavor, no, suplico! No hagas lo que hago yo, no, no es bueno y es decepcionante- dijo con su voz aguda.. La chica seguía mostrandose dura...

-No eres sincero Len- dijo, sabiendo que no era cierto, Len prometería cualquier cosa, pero captaba perfectamente que y como lo hacía Len... Sus ojos se empaparon y se retiró corriendo a Una Dirección determinada, mientras Len, quedaba paralizado en medio del pasillo.

La Rin corría hacía la Sala 17, la Sala de el Curso 3 años mayor que ella... Kaito para ser más exactos, Tocó la Puerta suavemente... Mientras que la Maestra luka Abría..

-Buenas tardes Luka-sensei- Dijo educadamente -Podría hablar un momento con Kaito?- dijo suavemente.. Mientras esta sonreía y le Decía

-¿Kaito Shion?- la Rubia asintió -Claro, si quieres quedate esta clase hablando con el, Ya ha terminado su exámen- Entonces Luka se paró y dijo -Shion Kaito, le esperan afuera, no regrese- el chico tragó saliva, mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, pensaba que le reprenderían aunque no sabía porqué... El chico caminó a paso firme hasta verla a A ella, no, no era nada malo. Avanzó más rápido ...

-Rin? ¿Que pasa pequeña?- la Rubía frunció el ceño, parecía molestarle la palabra pequeña... La chica caminó siendo seguida por el Chico..

-Te echaba de menos- Dijo tiernamente... El chico se conmovió al oir esas palabras... Se inclinó a besarla y vió que era lo que ella quería, avanzar rápido.. Después de terminar dijo..

-Rin Kagamine... Qui-quie- No pudo continuar... Ya que Rin que conocía al Kaito nervioso

-Si!- dijo Fingiendo entusiasmo, pues sí, todo lo que estaba haciendo era, fingir... Entonces.. Se abrazaron fuerte y Fueron a Una heladería... Olvidaba la manía de Kaito... Debería estar pensando en ese nuevo y primer noviago que ocurrio en menos de una hora.. pero no, Solo podía pensar en Len... Y eso era Incorrecto.. _¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?_ preguntó su mente... No pudo tener respuesta, solo sabía que Len era DEMASIADO importante en su vida...

-Que helado desean?- Dijo La señorita que vendía helados Rin dijo casi instantaneamente

-Naranja y Banana- Para después ver como Kaito sonreía de lado a lado... Sintió vergüenza al olvidar de que estaba con su novio al lado y no con Len... Mientras que susurraba -Perdón- el Chico solo sonrió divertido...

-Ja, no importa, tal , me gusta cualquier cosa a la que pueda llamarse helado..- Ese comentario les causo gracias, Disfrutaron mucho.. , Claro que en Rin, el 80% de su mente estaba ocupado en Len... Llegó tarde, ya cansada de esos besos continuos y seguidos, le besó por última vez y cerró la Puerta, se sentía culpable de corroborarle sentimientos que no sentía... y de Ilusionarlo con algo que no era cierto... Era raro, pero cada vez que besaba o sonreía Se imaginaba A Len a su lado, no besándola, pero aquellos agradables recuerdos vividos eran incomparables.. Y daría todo por volver a verlos nacer.. Suspiró.. y Se sentó a Hacer sus deberes...

Mientras Len (Esto fue lo que pasó mientras Rin estaba Con Kaito... )

Camina tranquilamente (Je, claro) Corría desesperado buscando a Rin por todas partes, Rin no es mentirosa, el mentiroso aquí soy yo, No puedo creer que se disponga a Hacer eso con los Chicos, no tengo dudas que caerán rendidos, pero no lo permitiré.. Seguía buscando por todas partes, pero no la encontraba, después busqué a Kaito, El debe saber algo de ella, desde los 7 que se comporta como Un psicópata con Rin, pero sé que nunca tendrá el valor para declararsele.. Y quien no se enamoraría de Una Niña como Ella, diganme ¿Quien?... Pues los Idiotas... Espero poder considerarme Uno... Aunque a Veces, lo dudo, ¿Será solo mi manía por tener lo que quiero?, no esto es algo más profundo, Yo amo a Rin con toda mi Alma, pero desde hace un Tiempo (Exactamente desde que se convirtió en Playboy) eh empezado a Dudar de mis Sentimientos, mejor dicho, mis tipos de sentimientos hacía ella...

-Busca a Rin ¿Cierto?- Pregunto una Suave voz femenina...

-Si- Dije agudamente, mientras que mi voz sonaba agitada, la del Niño pequeño que solo a Rin le agradaba.. Talvéz eso era lo que más me agradaba, que me quiera como soy yo de Verdad, no ese Cuerpo que tengo ni esa Voz grave que suelo ocupar, es más parace molestarle el que yo finja ser el Prototipo perfecto... Al escuchar la Palabra "Rin" Me detuve frente a Luka, Una de las Tantas...

-Se ha Ido con Kaito, Tu amigo si no me equivoco..- Dijo con Una Voz bastante fingida, sin una Inclinación empezé a correr al Aula de Kaito.. ¿Que hacía Rin con Él?.. Pero él ya no estaba... Y allí empezé a pensar algo muy Importante, yo ya no tenía Amigos... Todo el que estaba conmigo era por Interes, Costubre o.. Pena.. Pensándolo bien, Rin parece estar conmigo por Pena... O costumbre a lo Común, desde ayer ya No me Abraza, no me dice ninguna palabra Afectuosa, no me despierta y no demuestra interés en mí, al parecer, También he perdido a Rin, estoy solo... Y aún así aparento ser el Chico más suertudo y acompañado de todo el Instituto... Lágrimas empezaron a Salir como el Cansancio, estaba cansado y muy deprimido... Pero lo que más me dolía era perder a Lo único verdadero y Importante de Mi vida, A Mi Linda Hermana Gemela, Rin.

Llegué hacía una Plaza, no muy conocida, pero cercana al Instituto, debía relajarme con Algo, y para mí, algo es lo mismo que Alguien... Y allí los Ví, estaba Rin, mi Rin, Sonriente tomando helado, Y Jugaba y conversaba con Kaito como, como lo solía ser Conmigo, Gracias a Dios es solo afecto... Claro que Kaito estaba sacando partido de Mi Rin Inocente, era eso, O Rin estaba Seduciendo a Mi mejor amigo, No, eso es Imposible, aunque me Extraña que sea tan cariñosa con Alguien que hace... ¿Desde cuando que se Ven Kaito y Rin?, Podían perfectamente mientras yo no estaba, ya que ellos no se alejaron de mí, fuí yo de ellos, entonces solo son amigos quienes pasan el Rato juntos, Y como no estoy de intermedio, Pueden convertirse en Mejores amigos, hasta en... Novios.

Así que Rin y Kaito son Muy buenos amigos que aprendieron a Reemplazarme el Uno con el Otro...

**Buenooo Sí, Len no sabe del Tooodo lo que Pasa, es que no quería hacerlo sufrir T-T, Solo se ha dado cuenta Totalmente de las Consecuencias de Lo que Hace, Y por Cierto, Sig Cap; Junta de Chicas y Chicos (Por distintos Lados) Allí Pasarán varias cosas y Len tratará de Ver cuanto ha empeorado la Relación con sus Amigos... **

**Espero Rewiews, Ya que ahora sé como Responder :3 Y por cierto, hoy no respondí rewiews ya que lo subí adelantado, pegadito al 2, entonces, no sé si me han respondido, pero los respondo todos en el Cap. 4**

**Se despide**

**Tsundere Anime... XD**

**P.D; Si, lo sé, sooy muy directa... Pero es que tengo muucha inspiración y poco tiempo, Así que los Fics son con muuuchas cosas y muuuy cortos.. ;/**


	4. Una Junta de Amigos

**Holaaaaa, Lamento Tardar tanto en subiir! :( Bueno, Hoy tratará de Un sábado libre... Len convocó a una Junta a los que deberían ser aún sus "amigos", mientras que Rin, Invitó a Hablar a unas Chicas "Amigas" que ella no consideraba amigas, A hablar de un tema Importante;**

**Empezemos! **

Los dos estaban cansados, pero Rin lo menos que quería era Verlo, la Razón, talvéz Culpa, Talvéz Rabia, o podían ser... ¿Nervios?.. El punto es que para el Colmo de suerte, Kaito le Ha contado que Len les invitó a Una junta de Chicos, y que sería bueno de que Arreglaran varios temas... Como el del noviasgo con ella, Consideraba que era Bueno que Len supiera...Además ya pasaba más de un mes desde que Kaito y ella eran novio aunque los dos conocían a Len, solo Kaito esta nervioso, ya que Rin daba por hecho que a Len le importaría lo Mínimo o menos...

Y para pasar el Aburrimiento, se dedicó A llamar a Algunas de Sus convivientes a las Cuales, por solo costumbre, les Llama amigas, ya que se metieron con su hermano, y eso es una Gran des-lealtad (No sé como se escribe)

-Emmm ¿Miku?, quería sabes si quieres ir a Mi casa a pasar el Rato.. - La Peliverde pegó un pequeño gritillo, Que a Rin le retumbó en los Oidos.. La Chica se disculpó..

-Oh, perdona, olvidaba que Hablo con auricular... Pero Por supuesto, hace mucho que no hablamos.. - La Rubia solo Suspiró, sentía nostalgia y algo de Rabía recordar el momento en el que ellas eran mejores amigas, se suponía que aún lo eran... Pero nuevamente Len lo Arruinó..

-Claro- Dijo con un Hilo de Voz, Miku la notó deprimida, y supuso la Razón, pero antes de que hablara, Rin colgó...

-Meiko!- Dijo con un estusiasmo fingido -Ven a mi casa será divertido!- dijo mintiendose a si misma, ya arrepentiendose de su "Maravillosa" idea, en la cual tendría que tener todo su autocontrol para no mandar a Alguna de ellas al otro mundo, _Al infierno mejor dicho, es el Unico Lugar en donde encajan esas perras.._ pensó, apretando su celular con fuerza... Mientras que Meiko le Respondía

-Claro, solo, Tenme algo de Saque y estoy allí en la Tarde..- Dijo entusiamada, mientras Rin solo decía "Sí" y colgaba..

-Gumi, Te invito a Mi casa- dijo Aburrida... Solo cinco, no soportaría a más de Cinco...

-Por supuesto, Rin, aparte, se muuuchas cosas Interesantes que contarte- Olvidaba la manía de Tener que saber todo, Cosas de Gumi.. Si Len solo supiera como es realmente ella, je, no creo que le Importara..

-Teto, Vendría a Mi casa?, La chica era algo mayor y Rin siempre le trataba con respeto, aunque ahora, creía que no se lo merecía..

-Con Gusto!- dijo la Eufórica chica... Mientras que Rin solo Colgaba, con eso, se distraería un rato...

Compró algo de Saque, cosas para picar, bebidas y algo de palomitas... Dudó si ponerles veneno o no, si las odiaba tanto, ¿Por qué las había invitado? "Porqué las quieres" se respondió a sí misma, si, podía no soportarlas, pero más era Lástima, ella se sentía lastimada por lo que le habían hecho.. Pero también les daba lástima que entre todas ellas se engañaban y solo ella supiera la Verdad, no lo diría, que no merecían saber la verdad, y de nuevo, Todas sus amistades (Menos Kaito) desaparecieron por Culpa de Len

-¡Por qué tiene que influír tanto en mi Vida!- gritó mientras Golpeaba el Sofá en el que estaba sentada... Pero pensándolo bien, no era su culpa, si todas ellas se metían con Len, Eso no debería importarle ¿Cierto?, son solo hermanos...

**En esta parte relata desde la Tarde lo que Pasó en la Junta de chicos, después al mismo tiempo, lo que pasó en la de chicas... **

Len tomó aire y entró a La casa de Kiyoteru, ya estaban todos, menos él, parecían felices, disfrutanban y reían, y no parecía importarles mucho su presencia, pero aún así a Kaito le llamó la Atención y empezó a temblar... El rubio entró totalmente.. Moviendo su mano..

-Hola- Fue lo único que dijo, Mientras que Los Otros solo movían su mano.. -Necesito preguntarles algo.. - Dijo serio .. Llamando la Atención de los Otros, quería comprobar si su hipótesis era cierto; Que tan resistible sería Rin para ellos..

-Que- Dijo Gakupo desisteresado... Mientras Kaito tenía los pelos de punta...

-Les doy toda la Autorización para que me digan que piensan de mi hermana- Suspiró -No haré nada agresivo- dijo agachando su cabeza... Kaito empezó a Temblar.. Mientras que Kiytoteru decía..

-¿Y para qué quieres sabes eso?- Len no supo que responder... Así que solo inventó una broma aburrida..

-Hago una Encuesta- Dijo irónicamente, Gakupo dobló un sonriza -Ba!, solo curiosidad...- Con eso Kiyoteru Respondió..

-Es lista- algo nervioso, ya nadie creía en las Promesas de Len, menos las estúpidas con las que se acostaba, entonces Len entendió, pero quería confirmar..

-Como si no fuera obvio, saca excelentes notas... - Mientras Kiyoteru negaba con la Cabeza y Gakupo respondía..

-No, quiso decir, es la única mujer que capta todo, además, nunca ha visto nada de nadie, es muy reservada, y conoce todas las estupideces que haces- Suspiró -Por eso es especial, no solo porque es Tu hermana, Se que si... Miku fuera tu hermana, ya habrían cometido incesto, simplemente Rin no es idiota, supongo que aunque no fuera nada tuyo, ni muerta se acostaría con un farsante, tramposo playboy como tú- Giró su cabeza con desprecio... Len caíste bajo... Pero no reclamó... Eso hizo que Gakupo continuara -A esta edad, la mayoría de las Hombres, ya que tu tienes 19 y nosotros 23, buscamos a Una mujer fija, Alguien atento, Listo, fiel, inteligente y por supuesto lo Demás-tomó aire -Y de todas, Rin es la mejor tiipa que conosco, ella no es una Cualquiera- Len sintió una punzada dentro de sí, sus amigos estaban más maduros, y él se comportaba como un Adolecente...

-Aparte tiene Lindas piernas..- Dijo Kiyoteru... solo viendo el Autocontrol de Len, el cual... Ya explotaba... -Claro que es plana pero... - no pudo continuar, Len había explotado...

-¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse a Rin!, metanse con cualquier otra!- grito mientras Kaito tragó saliva... Ya no había posibilidad de contarle.. Pero Gakupo habló

-¿Otra?, las Otras Ilusas estan enganchadas a tí..- Len se sintió ligeramente ofendido, así que el era el unica que salía con chicas de ese tipo?

-Al menos tengo a alguien- Dijo burlesco... Mientras que los Otros rodaban los ojos mientras Kaito recuperaba confianza y decía..

-Eso me recuerda...- se aclaró la garganta - Len hay algo que debemos decirte..- dijo serio.. Mientras Len abría sus ojos.. Comúnmente a él no le cuestionaban nada, _se han puesto rebeldes_ pensó.. mientras asentía

-Len queremos...- dijo nervioso Kiyoteru, mientras Gakupo le Respondía..

-Puedes dejar esa estupidez de casanova?!- dijo Atropelladamente Gakupo, mientras Len solo se veía sorprendido, no tanto como con Rin, pero aún así...

-Si, Len, ya nungino de nosotros es Un adolescente lleno de Hormonas descontrolables.. Somos Adultos RESPONSABLES, o eso se supone.. - Dijo Kaito girando su cabeza, mientras Len solo decía..

-¡Miren!, ¡Yo hago lo que se me Plasca con mi Vida!, ¡El que ustedes sean unos perdedores no me obliga a serlo yo también!- sabía que tenían razón, es solo que... ¡No sabía!, se alejó del Lugar hacía cualquier casa conocida, obiamente, menos la suya... "Toc Toc"

-Len-Kun!- Gritó Haku abrazándolo, El chico solo Le saludo..

-Hola Presiosa- Dijo con una Voz grave que le erizólos pelos a la chica... Esta suspiró... Y de allí comenzaron a Besarse intensamente.. (Yo NO hago Lemmon... aún) desprendiendose ambos de sus prendas rápidamente y no golpeandose con tanto el Chiquero como las Botellas vacías o no de variados tipos de Saque (Asi se escribe cierto?) que Inundaban la casa, otra de las Múltiples de cosas que Le desagraban, y que conocía de La garzona del Antiguo restaurante preferido de Rin.. ¿Porqué le habrá dejado de gustar?... En medio de Aquella escena, los dos movían con fuerza sus caderas, intensificando con más fuerza el placer del inicio del Coito, la Chica peli plateada, que apenas conocía gritaba Exitada...

-Ah! ¡Oh Len mi amorr! ¡Llamame!- Pidió la Chica, mientras Len trataba de Recordar bien su nombre... ¿Era Neru o Haku?. Se preguntaba su mente.. ¡ah si Haku!...

-Haku! grrr... - dijo gravemente.. Mientras la sonrojada albina seguía pidiendo..

-¡Llamame Princesa!- dijo en una especie de Grito exaltado.. Más Len solo frunció el ceño y contunuó con lo que hacía... Varias siempre le pedían que le llamaran princesa, no sabía el porqué exacto, talvéz porque se idearon el sueño típico de La Princesa y el Principe, o porque le Encontraban algo cursi... Pero la verdad era que varias se conmovía de la Manera en la Que Len le llamaba "Princesa" a su Gemela, una manera tán única, que hacía que desearan oir eso mismo pero dirijidos a ellas... solo que Len no pensaba en eso, ese Nombre se lo tenía a Su princesa, y que no pensaba dárselo a Ninguna otra.. Pero esta seguía insistiendo.. -Siempre llamas a ¡Ah! Rin prin ¡Ahh! princesa... Yo ¡Len! Yo quiero también- que metieran a Rin era otro tema, uno muy aparte... El joven decidió ignorarla de nuevo.. -¡Yo soy mas impo ¡Arggr! importante- dijo para después sentir como Len se retiraba del Interior de ella y susurraba..

-Me doy un baño... - tomó su ropa y se dirijió al lugar.. dejando a La pobre Haku a medias, ella no tenía la culpa, solo era otra de las múltiples víctimas de la estupidez de Len.. La De ojos Rojos solo Giró su Rostro y se dirijió a la Primera botella que encontró... entre beber y terminar con el trabajo de Len.. se quedó dormida..

-Rin!- Gritaron Todas casi al Unísono... Abrazando a Su "Amiga" la cual ya Fruncía el Ceño.. Porque una de las cosas que no soportaba era

#La Hipocrecresía

-Cuanto tiempo!- -De verdad te extrañaba!- -Has crecido!- -¡Que Linda!- -Rin.. ¿Sabes algo de Tu hermano?- -Los extrañaba!- entre otras cosas, Mientras Rin, solo chocaba Sus Puños sin corresponder a Ninguno de sus Abrasos, tenía ganas de vomitar ya que, gracias al Exagerado perfume que Ocupaban, las Nauseas y lo consecuente a ello le hacían sentir pésimo...

-Gracias- dijo con Un Ligero toque de Ironía.. Ya se arrepentía de haberlas invitado..

-¡Que haremos Primero!- dijo entusiasta Miku, mientras movia sus largas pestañas como una Niña pequeña, ahora Miku no parecía tan alta... La diferencia en ellas era grande, Pero Rin era mucha más madura.. Le extrañaba que Una chica que hacía cosas de "Mayores" se pudiera comportar como una Niña pequeña..

-Pues... -Dijo rascándose nerviosa el Cuello... Se veía idéntica a Len nervioso... y al ver la Notoria apreciación de las Chicas sobre ello, se avergonzó de su Movimiento natural...

-¡Maquillaje!- Gritó Teto, buscando exasperada Una cajita de maquillaje por alli.. -¿Rin? Y tu maquillaje?- Preguntó algo extrañada...

-Etto... No ocupo- Dijo mirando distraídamente la ventana, ya se imaginaba La expresión de sus amigas..

-Sigues siendo tán rarita!- Dijo en un sentido reclamante Gumi, -Pero da Igual ¡Yo si traje!...- dijo sonriendo mientras Sacaba algo de Ese bolso tamaño infinito;

#Que intenten dejarte mal cuando solo deciendo unas palabras puedes echarle su mundo abajo

Una Rara mezcla de cosas que con mucho pensar pudo distinguir como Maquillaje.. Fue rápidamente aacabada por unas chicas desesperadas por maquillaje... y la Mayoría pensaban "Cuando llegué Len verá lo Linda que Me veo" Aplicandose con todos sus esfuerzos maquillaje.. Al terminar se dirijieron a La Rubia, La cual aún peleando con Todas sus Fuerzas, logró ser Vencida por La Gran Meiko Sakine!, se Veía espantosa... Trató de arrebatarse esas cosas de La cara pero estaba siendo sostenida... Unas Manos la Sostenían fuertemente... Se escuchó el sonido deUna puerta abriendose, _Tan temprano?_ pensó mientras Fruncía su rostro...

-¿Princesa?- Vió como La Mayoría corrió, Meiko y Gumi, la Tomaron, mostrando una seña de amistad con el típico pensamiento "Bien con la Hermana, Bien Con el Bombón" Entonces le Chica que Evitaba Mostrar su Rostro... Fue arrastrada al encuentro de su hermano Gemelo..

-Len~! - Gritaron entusiamadaslas Chicas quienes sonreían sintiendose "Amantes secretas" mientras Len les devolvía a todas un sonrisa "Complice", Rin solo Giró su rostró, y Apretó sus puños, viendo como Coqueteaban con el Rubio..y eso.. irritaba. ('-')

-¡Mira como Maquillé A Rin!- Dijo Gumi, mientras Miku fruncía el Ceño

-¡La maquillé yo! ¡Recuerda de que es mi Mejor amiga y nos tenemos confianza!- Dijo mirando a las Chicas con una Mirada victoriosa.. Las cuales dirijieron Nuevamente su Mirada a Len..

POV RIN:

Logré cubrir mi Miraba, mientras Len buscaba Mi rostro...

-Princesa no me dejas Verte..- Dijo sacando ligeramente las Manos de mi rostro... Estoy Loca, Casí aseguro haberlo visto enrojecer, ¿Debio darle.. risa?

-Paresco payaso ¿No?- dije hacendo una Mueca de disgusto y bajando mi mirada, estaba Avergonzada...

-Felicitaciones...- Dijo sin apartar la vista de mí.. -Mi princesa esta Hermosa... Como siempre.- Dijo en tono grave, eso me hizo molestar, odio ese tono en Len...

-¡Gracias!- gritaron todas... Menos.. yo, quien logré soltarme y me dirijí al baño a quitarme esta estupidez... Me tienen harta... Al escuchar como lo acosaban excesivamente, no aguanté más y me dirijí a Defender a Alguien quien no merecía defensa, creo, que debe ser incomodo...

-¡Paren estúpidas!- grité exageradamente... todos saben que lo que decía, lo pensaba, bueno, eso creo... es solo que odio verlas fingir sorpresa.. -¡Dejen de acosarlo! ¡¿No se dan cuenta que El a ustedes no les importa en lo más mínimo!? ¡Ilusas!- Grité al Ver al Rostro pavorizado de Len, entonces Semi-corrí hacia mi Habitación... ¿Estaba... Enojada?, No. Estaba Celosa, e Irritada, y confundida... Me molestaba demasiado lo Facil que era Len con las Mujeres... Escuché como subía las escaleras rápidamente.. Tocó la puerta, para después abrir...

-Ah, Rin lo siento... Se que no cumplí mi promesa..-dijo agachando su rostro.. Mientras que Yo tomé delicadamente su rostro..

-Tranquilo, haz lo que quieras.. Tal, desde mucho que no tengo Amigas... - Dije viendo como este simplemente asentía... es tan simple como que ya no le Importo... Si Len se Fue, ¡Kaito debe estar Libre!.. Me retiré del Lugar.. sin antes decir -Por cierto, No me arrepiento de lo dicho, cualquier hermana lo haría en mi posición, ojála madurez.- Dije retirandome y Bajando por las Escaleras, mi celular no tenía saldo, Así que tuve que llamar por la Otra red.. -Mmm.. ¿Kaito?..- Dije divertida, no estaba muy de humor pero se que con el me distraeré...

-¿Que pasa?, pequeña- Dijo dulcemente...

-¡Para de decirme pequeña!, solo soy tu novia.. - Dije de manera demasiado modesta para mi persona.. Je..

-Solo? ¡Eres la Persona más importante para mí!, y eres muy importante en la vida de todos...- Me hizo sonreir, pero dudo que no lo haya notado, fue una carcajada Sonora...

-Bueno.. emmm Yo decía si puedo ir a Verte, es que estoy aburrida..- Dije en ligero tono de puchero...

-Jajaja... Claro ¿No está Len?- Dijo, metiendo a Len en todo

-¡No metas a Len!, y si, está, pero con el O sin él mi vida sigue siendo aburrida, imagina, nisiquiera el desayuno, nisiquiera el Desayuno! - Dije en una mezcla de diversión y reclamo..

-Ok, te recojo a... - Dijo

-¡Despistado!, no quiero que Len se entere, supongo que no lecontaste... Le molestaría.. Yo voy a La plaza cercana, allí me recojes ¿Ok?

-Ok. - dijo divertido mientras colgaba..

**Ok, lo admito, este fue TOTALMENTE ABURRIDO, culpen a mi falta de inspiración... Pero.. es posible que pase algo interesante en el otro Cap. **

**No tengo Ideas = No tengo Adelantos :(**

**Gracias por todos sus Rewiews! **

**Cathy-Chan: Gracias, y Si Len es Muy dulce con Rin, pero no tanto como antes, solo que el no lo nota...**

**Dianis mar: jejeje, Gracias, ****habrá más Len celoso... Y el dolor apenas comienza.. Na! no soy tan mal como para hacerlos sufrir tanto!.**

**Richy Escor: Siiii ! Gracias, Lo pobresitos sufren tanto :(...**

**Bueno nos Vemos en Otro Cap. Deseenme inspiración que por Dios que la Necesitooo!**

**Rewiiiiewsss! **

**Se Despide una Frustrada Tsundere Animeee! :s**


	5. Len se ha enterado

**Holaaa! lamento la tardanza, pero, en parte es culpa suya, por crear fics tán geniales! no puedo despegar mi vista hasta terminar!, Aparte estaba de cumple.. ¡Regalen Rewiews!... pliiisssss . Bueno una buena noticia, desde ahora; ¡Les podrán preguntar cosas a las personajes!, Las responderé en cuanto no sea algo demasiado crusial en el Fic, no, deveras no quiero echar a Perder la Trama, (además no es posible que no se me haya ocurrido aún), Bueno sin más preambulos.. **

**¡Que empieze el Fic!**

POV Len:

Una carcajada, bastante divertida.. Salía desde el Living, tan fuerte, que la pude escuchar desde mi habitación... Entonces la curiosidad me entró, con quien se divierte tanto?, ¡Es chico?, bueno eso es algo obvio ya que ahora parece no hablar mucho con chicas.. Corrí hacia una sala En donde hay una habitación de huespedes y Abrí el teléfono, escuchando la Conversación (Esos aún existen, son los que están como conectados, y cuando uno habla con alguien por el otro telefono se escucha, no sé si me hago entender)

-Bueno.. emmm Yo decía si puedo ir a Verte, es que estoy aburrida..- Dijo reclamando.. ¡Eh no estoy yo aquí! antes era suficiente diversión... Ahora escucharía la voz de ese Imbécil..

-Jajaja... Claro ¿No está Len?- ¡Kaito!, ese tipo está tan cercano a Mi hermana!.. Sentí que gruñía un poco ¿Tanto celos Len?, me pregunté a mi mismo..

-¡No metas a Len!, y si, está, pero con el O sin él mi vida sigue siendo aburrida, imagina, nisiquiera el desayuno, nisiquiera el Desayuno!- Dijo en Forma Divertida, pero más reclamando... Acaso ahora le molesto?, que Kaito es muy importante ahora en su vida?, ¿Desde cuando que soy aburrido?... Maldito suertudo!..

-Ok, te recojo a... - Dijo amablemente.. ¿Estaba hablando de la hora?, ¡Que planean hacer!.. Nosé como Son tan cercanos... Si solo hablan en Clases..

-¡Despistado!, no quiero que Len se entere, supongo que no le contaste... Le molestaría.. Yo voy a La plaza cercana, allí me recojes ¿Ok?- Dijo entre entretención, preocupación y Mandato, típico de agregar el mandato sutilmente.. Pero, ¡¿Como que Len no se entere?!, ¡No me tiene ni una Milésima de confianza!, Como que me recojes!, Que le pasa!

Flash Back...;

_-¡Len!- gritó enojada... el chico agachó el Rostro.. -No te puedes regalar a cualquiera que se te cruse!- pero no obtubo respuesta... Tomó aire -Como hermana Mayor, TE IMPERO que dejes de hacer esas tonterías SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN- pero el Chico seguía inerte.. Entonces pensó en algo más serio.. -Si no lo haces, te haré sentir, como Me siento yo siempre- Lo miró a Los ojos -Lo Juro- el Chico abrió estos de par en par, y negó con su cabeza no creyendo que su hermana hiciera eso para que él cambiara.. Negó con la Cabeza aún no creyendolo... -¡Len hablo en serio!, Sé que hacías para alejar a los Chicos de mí, y sé como evitarlo... No soy mala mosa...- Dijo corroborando a lo reciente dicho... Mientras el rubio, Se había quedado sin habla.. -Prométemelo o haré que te arrepientas..- Dijo en tono Grave.. El chico tragó saliva y dijo _

_-Te lo prometo princesa, Pero porfavor, no, suplico! No hagas lo que hago yo, no, no es bueno y es decepcionante- dijo con su voz aguda.. La chica seguía mostrandose dura... _

_-No eres sincero Len- dijo, sabiendo que no era cierto, Len prometería cualquier cosa, pero captaba perfectamente que y como lo hacía Len... Sus ojos se empaparon y se retiró corriendo a Una Dirección determinada, mientras Len, quedaba paralizado en medio del pasillo._

Fin Flash Back.. .

¡No será!, no es capaz! , ¡Ella no será como yo.!

-Ok- Dijo alegremente mientras colgaba, al dejar el teléfono corrí hacía donde se suponía que estaría Rin, pero no, Ya había partido en camino.. ¿Donde?, a La plaza más cercana... Olvidé mis llaves! en una casa... No recuerdo cual.. Y allí estaban las de mi Moto, ¡Y las de mi Auto!, me dirijí hacia la Bicicleta de Rin, pero esta ya había sido sacada... Ya me llevaba ventaja.. Corrí hasta dicha plaza, Y allí los ví.. Rin Caminaba.. Hacía la dirección de Mi amigo, estos, parecían sonreir, solo que yo reconosco la Risa falsa de Rin a Millas... Solo para abrazarse, Kaito la Tomó de la cintura! ¡Pero que le pasa!, Mientras mi Princesa, lo besaba! y Intensamente!, ¡Porqué no me contó nada!, No aguanté más, al reaccionar me Veía corriendo en Dirrección a Ellos, y Kaito me Miraba aterrorizado... Rin de Repente le Soltó.. Casi, al Instente en Donde llegué, no me pude controlar, ni pensaba hacerlo, simplemente Lanzé un Puñetazo al Rostro de ese Idiota!..

-Len Kagamine!- Dijo Fuertemente mi hermana, Mientras Se agachaba y abrazaba fuertemente al Tipo Que estaba en el Piso..Solo giré mi cabeza en modo de despreció.. Pero Kaito se levanto.. Olvidaba que el Es un poco más fornido que Yo... Rin estaba Pálida.. Mientras veía Como Kaito le Abrazaba Fuertemente y La acercaba a Él, yo solo me Frustré más con aquel Acto...

-Como se te ocurre tocarla!- Grité exasperado.. -¡Que te pasa Idiota, Que les pasa A todos!, Dije sin dirijirle la Mirada A mi Princesa.. No quería asustarla... Pero este frunció el ceño y le susurró a Rin;

-"No te preocupes pequeña, solo, perdoname por esto"- Dijo para soltarla delicadamente y Hablar..

-Len..- Dijo Casi en susurro.. -Tranquilo..- Eso me hizo irritar más..

-¡No hables Idiota!, ¡Desde cuando te comportas así! ¡Por qué Con MI hermana!- Grité para después decir calmado.. -Rin ¿por qué?- esta giró su rostro pero hacia Kaito..

-¡Escuchame!, No eres mejor que Nadie! ¡Todos tenemos derecho a seguir nuestra vida!, No todo el Mundo gira en torno a tí!.. Rin no es Tonta! ¡Sabe perfectamente con quien quiere estar!, y Como somos, Len..- Dijo calmandose algo más, yo so,o guardé silencio.. -Yo no le haré nada malo.. Ella es... Todo para mí- Dijo dulcemente mientras se abrazaban y este Acariciaba su preciosa y VALIOSA cabellera Rubia.. Ento me Irritó demasiado.. Lo solté bruscamente para Empezar a Golpearlo.. Kaito no se defendía, planeo matarlo... Pero Rin intervino...

-Len! Tu ya escojiste lo que Quieres, y dejame decirte Que yo he escojido mil veces o más mejor que tú- Dijo mientras yo le seguía Golpeando.. -¡Sueltalo ahora!- dijo Imperativa Yo acaté Y esta se aferró a Nuevamente caído Imbécil.. -Lo amo...- Susurró, pero no ví amor en sus ojos, es que simplemente, no se reconocer el amor? Se paró levantando a Kaito e Indicandole que se sentara en algún lado.. -El ha dado todo por mí, Y Le INTERESO!- tomó aire -Yo no intereso en lo más mínimo, Nadie te Interesa... Solo te amas a Ti mismo.. -Dijo la última frase con ¿Asco? -Len yo... no puedo odiarte... Pero, dejame vivir mi vida, Dejame TRANQUILA... - Me miró a Los Ojos -Y, no te preocupes, que no pienso en ser como Tú, me Asquéa la Idea.. Si es que te importa.. Ahora, Vete con quien se te plasca..- Dijo retirando su mirada y empezando a alejarse.. ¿Ya no le Importo?, ¡Ya me dejó de lado?, "_Tu le haz hecho lo mismo"_ dijo mi mente, _"Además, ella dijo que me Haría sentir como ella se sentía, y eso implica lo que siento.. ¡Tanto ha sufrido!" _Tomé aire de veras me arrepiento..

_"Ella ha actuado mejor que tú, mira hemos causado solo problemas, Rin se alejará más de tí"_ Decía mi mente... _ "Como puedo hacer para que todo sea como antes?"_ ¡Porqué!? ¡Lo he arruinado todo! Vi como Rin llevaba a Cojas a Kaito.. Se dirijieron a su Auto... ¿Seguira siendo virgen? _"No es Imbécil como tú"_ me reprendí.. De allí Rin lo Condujo.. ¿Rin sabía conducir?.. No sée casi nada de ellos...

POV General:

Se acercó a Él y dijo; Se más cosas que tú mismo.. Dijo para Alejarse en Un parpadear (Aclaración: En esta Ocasión Liina es Una Tipa Irreal, metida en el Fondo del sub-consiente de Len, Es como la Vocesita que tu mente no quiere que escuches, pero al principio, Len la dá por Real..)

Suspiró y Se dió una Vuelta por dicho Lugar, no podría entrar a Su casa ya que no tenía llaves, así que se sentó en la Orilla de la Acera, A esperar a Dicha ppersona, estaba algo nervioso, pero tenía que hablar con Su Princesa..

Mientras Rin: (Pov Rin)

Conducía mientras veía como Len miraba asombrado de mi actuar, yo estaba de veras preocupada pol él, no quería que se enojara conmigo, pero, no estoy haciendo nada malo!, llevamos más de un mes juntos y es normal!, ¿Cierto?, ¡Bueno es mi hermano!, debió pensar que eso era correcto, tal vez lo hizo como advertencia, claro, sus palabras me decían lo contrario, debe de Estar frustrado, no han mandado bastantes deberes esta semana, Rin no desvíes el tema,¡eso no escusa que Golpee a Kaito!, Pobre Kaito no era Su culpa, me siento culpable, el pobre chico gusta de mí y adquirió un valor que creí imposible de un chico tán pacifico, es solo que; si Len se siente mal por esto dudo que pueda seguir... ¡Pero que dices!, ¡El se merece todo esto, y Kaito es mi Pobre víctima!, nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para jugar con alguien, ¡Espera!, ¿Quien dice que no puedo al final enamorarme? Kaito me agrada, ¿Es eso sufiente? Si, por ahora. (Si no entendieron esta parte, Rin debate dentro de si misma, sobre el como se sentirá Kaito y Si estuvo bien lo que hizo)

Lo dejé en su departamento, no quería apoyarse de mí, y trató caminar por si mismo, no creí que Kaito, un hombre de 23 años, pudiera lucir aún tan infantil, sonreí ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, Sin mas imperativamente hize que se apoyara de mí, y nos Dirijimos a La puerta de su departamento, Esto sería una Tarde agradable..

Y la he arruinado por Aburrimiento..

Kaito estaba demasiado Tranquilo y Apasiguado, a Rin le desesperaba... Por lo pronto se disculpó muchas veces, mientras Kaito respondía, "Tranquila, Es normal, Len solo estaba algo Alterado, No tiene importancia, Ya me recuperaré o Seguro que estás bien pequeña?" en parte Rin agradecía que Kaito fuera tan calmado... Paso algo de tiempo y en La Mente de la Rubia solo Había angustia y Preocupación, Sí, debería estar preocupada por Kaito, y eso intentaba hacer, pero... En verdad, Le preocupaba Len, y aunque se dijera a Si misma que a Len le Importaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que era lo Contrario.. y se Sentía por eso, porque no quería preocuparlo, ni angustiarlo, porque aunque Len le ha hecho sentir cosas peores, ella no se sentía bien haciendolo, su cargo de conciencia era tremendo, Y eso, que no hacía nada malo...

_Flash Back:_

_-Sabes, Len, se que solo será una semana, pero de veras que te extrañare mucho...- Dijo aún tratando de convencerle que se quedara con ella.. . _

_-Yo igual Princesa, pero, prometeme algo..-Dijo dulcemente, mientras la Rubia decía_

_-Qué- la curiosidad le comía.._

_-No juegues con ningún chico más- esa Infantil petición hizo enrojecer inconsientemente a La rubia, la cual a más de causarle rabia, le causo gracia, infló sus cachetes y negó con la Cabeza, el Pequeño rubiesito dijo-¿Por qué?- La rubiesita se sorprendio de la Forma tan dulce en que había dicho esas palabras, le echaría de menos, entonces pensó y dijo;_

_-Porque si me descuidas alejandote de mí, yo tendré otro chico con quien Jugar, y No jugaré contigo.- Giró su cabeza para no observar el rostro frustrado del Chiquito.. _

_-Entonces no iré a ningún campamento y me quedaré a Jugar contigo... - La chica Mostró emoción y giró su cabeza de inmediato, ambos sonrieron, Y empezarón a Jugar hasta la hora de cena.. Allí, ya los dos cansados, se sentaron en Una banquita a las orillas de el Jardín.. Len miró a su hermanita y tiernamente dijo -¿Sabes?, Es mucho más divertido Jugar contigo que estar en el Campamento... Prometeme de que siempre, pero siempre, Jugaremos antes de todo- esas palabra dulces con un toque de Madurez de Chico, se hicieron una promesa entrelazando meñiques... _

_Fin Flash back.._

"Lastima de que No cumpliste esa promesa" pensó "Ibamos a estar Juntos antes de todo!" y suspiró, despidiendose de Kaito y saliendo de ese Departamento.. Tendría una Charla con Len...

...

-Len!- Gritó la chica al verlo casí muriendose de Hipotermia, digo, exageradamente, la noche era Fría y Rin lo imaginaba en casa viendo TV, -¡Porqué haces eso!- Suspiró -Te matarás De frio, ¡Entra a Casa!- Dijo Imperativamente.. Pero el Chico no le Tomó importancia, Hasta que esta se sentó al lado de él en la acera, No dejaría que se enfriara solo... Vió ligeras lágrimas en el Rostro de este... Pero no estaban secas, sino, al parecer, hace poco había dejado de llorar.. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, solo vastaba con Verlo como para sentirse culpable y a la vez frustrada... Era sino que tanto el cariño que le tenía no podía dejar de preocuparle, Lo amaba, lo apreciaba y... lo adoraba

-No Rin, para serte sincero no.- Dijo casi en Un susurro, La rubia tubo la necesidad de abrazarlo fuertemente, quería absorver el dolor que este tenía, ella era más fuerte...

-¿Tan malo ha sido para tí?- Preguntó la Chica directamente, los Ojos dilatados de Len la miraron con Tristeza, cerró sus parpados mirando bajo...

-Creí que esto nunca pasaría, que siempre estarías conmigo..- Dijo sincero ya que ...¿De que le servía mentir ahora?

-Ah, Len yo nunca dejaré de ser Tu hermana, eso nadie te lo puede quitar..- dijo tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su gemelo.. Le resultaba lamentable que antes se podían leer practicamente la mente y ahora intentaba adivinar.. Hizo una mueca de ligero disgusto.

-No trata de eso, siempre seremos hermanos, pero nuestra relación es distinta, ya solo nos podemos llamar hermanos, ya no somos esos confidentes con plena confianza en el otro- suspiró -Por lo menos hace un mes sentía aún esa Confianza en tí, pero ha cambiado tu forma de actuar conmigo...- La miró...-He sentido a chicas tratarme lastimadas de forma fría, pero, no como tú... - Dijo sin intención de comparar -Pero esto de verdad me Duele...- su voz pareció quebrarse, mientras Rin estaba confundida, por lo que decidió aclarar todas sus dudas;

-Pero, tu ya no muestras interes en mi, no quiero estar siempre en casa Sola, De veras que echo de menos a Mi Len, al que yo conosco... y ese no eres tú- dijo Fría, pero a su vez cálida, Len sintió una fuerte punsada en el pecho.. si esto le estaba Causando daño.. -Len te quiero mucho, pero creo que no te estás comportando como debes, sabes que desde mucho que no estamos de verdad juntos... debíamos separarnos aguna vez ¿No?- Soltó una risita triste..

-Creo que sería bueno pasar más ratos juntos.. Aparte Rin aclaro, no es que me moleste tu estancia, es más, lo que más me agrada es pasar tiempo contigo..- Rin frunció el ceño y mordió fuertemente su labio, para después gritar

-¡¿Entonces por qué?! porqué las prefieres a ellas antes que a mí... - dijo exasperada mientras Una lágrima corría por su desesperado Rostro...

-No sé, al principio, no fue mi intención, recuerdo que Jugamos una Apuesta entre los chicos, y terminé perdiendo, la Idea era llevar a La cama a Una chica que se suponía estar loca por mí... Esa fue mi primera e insignificante vez, no la recuerdo muy bien... solo que después de eso, dejé de sentir miedo, Me sentía superior, Importante...- Dijo mientras Rin lo Interrumpía..

-De eso estoy segura, antes eras nervioso con todos menos conmigo...- Volvió a sonreir nostálgicamente -Eso me hacía sentir especial, aunque sabía lo de tu autoestima, Me encantaba esa forma sobreprotectora con la Que me tratabas... - Le miro para girar su rostro -Aunque la que más protegía siempre era yo, o cuando me tomabas de la mano... Me sentía mucho más segura, sabía que tu nunca me harías nada malo..- Suspiró... Mientras Len sonreía

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso..?- Dijo dulcemente...

-Oh, como olvidarlo, no me arrepiento, siques siendo para mí el único al que se lo podía dar..- Dijo tímidamente, mientras este sonreía...

-No hubiera dejado que nadie más te lo hubiera dado, y debo reconocer que yo no se lo hubiese dado a Nadie más... - Dijo tranquilo..

-Claro, no tus Labios, Pero si tu cuerpo..- Dijo algo ¿Celosa? Len bufó

-Qué, ¿Querías que te entregara mi virginidad?- Dijo Divertido más a Rin no le causaba gracia... Si, sonaba pésimo, pero no soportaba la Idea de que Len le haya entregado su cuerpo a Otra persona que no fuera ella..

-Piensalo al revéz.. -Dijo casi automáticamente.. Len se imagino a algún imbécil quitandole su flor a su hermana... se Asqueó con la Idea.. No soportará que alguien le hiciera eso, Rin si era fuerte, el soportar eso es de Dioses...

-Rin... ¿Tu sigues siendo virgen?- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal... Rin se sonrojó, le dio bastante vergüenza..

-Pues Sí, esperaré a Enamorarme de alguien Primero, no seré una cualquiera... - Dijo mostrando desprecio, Len se sintió ofendido, pero se lo merecía..

-Bien hecho Princesa.- Dijo _Ojalá nunca te enamores.._ pensó, ¡Qué!, sus celos eran muy fuertes, aún más que los de Rin ya que.. el estaba acostumbrado a tener a Mujer que se le ocurriese en Sus manos y.. su bella, dulce y frustrada Rin, era Intocable.. Le llenaba de ¿Furia?... Me pregunto; Penso "¿Como será en la cama?, estoy seguro que especial, delisiosa, dichoso aquel." dijo mientras sus puños se apretaban, en su mente no entraba la Idea de una Rin adulta, Casada con Hijos.. -Por cierto.. ¿Tu estás enamorada de...?- Le costaba pronunciar el Nombre..

-No.- dijo cortante -Pero me agrada y necesito pasar el tiempo con alguien..- Dijo Convincente, pues se había convencido a sí misma hace mucho, Len pensó..

-Y... Si yo te hago compañia, Lo dejarías?- Dijo proponiendo, tal vez eso era lo que quería...

-Me gustaría tu compañia de vez en cuando, pero, No podría terminar con él, no me gustaría hacerlo Sufrir...- Dijo haciendo una mueca, Len no logró comprender bien, si, Len Kagamine nunca había tenido una Novia, pero llegaba a Tenerles cariño a veces, pero nunca le había preocupado los sentimientos de Una de ellas..

-Eso significa que Me sigues queriendo a mí mas que a nadie?- Dijo sin pensarlo, sonaba bastante inmaduro, pero en esos momentos, era lo que más le preocupaba

-Si, Len yo te amo más que A Nadie..- Dijo con un Ligero sonrojo que de alguna manera había aparecido...

-Y yo, Se que hace mucho que no lo demuestro, pero eres La persona más Importante y a La que más Amo..- Dijo para terminar todo con un dulce abrazo nostálgico, hace mucho que no se abrazaban.. Ambos tenían una expresión triste en sus miradas, porque, Aunque todo lo que debería haberse solucionado entre ellos dos, no era suficiente, Pero por lo menos con ello estarían mejor.

**Fin Cap. 5... Este ha sido un poquitín más largo, Ha quedado un un Semi-final que para cualquier ralación de hermanos sería suficiente, pero no, Ellos no son Unos Hermanos cualquiera.. Jejeje.. **

**Espero Rewiews, y por cierto, me siento incomforme con la Ira de Len, yo hubiera esperado más, es solo que no quería hacer sufrir más a Kaito..**

**Dianis Mar: Siiii! (No se me había ocurrido), Haré algo parecido... Solo que mi Rin perdera su virginidad con Len! (más calmada) y si pasa algo parecido afirma que será un plan.**

**Lo quiero muuuucho Besitosss..**

**Se despide.**

**Una Inconforme Tsundere Anime... .**


	6. Cosas que Pasan Rápido

**Ello! Hoy, será un Cap****.**** muy CORTO, más porque estoy llena de Tareas! :(, Será una especie de relleno... Etto... espero no dejarlos Inconformes. **

**Bueno.. ¡Qué empieze! **

Ya había pasado un año, y varías cosas habían cambiado, Bueno, por lo menos para Rin, Olvídense de La Rin plana, hace ya los dos años anteriores sus cenos crecían más, pero gracias a Su vestuario era imposible notarlo, los que ahora con vestuario y todo, se notaba que ya se podía considerar Mujer.

Desde ese acuerdo su relación de Hermanos se ha Fortalecido, mejor Dicho, Son los Mejores hermanos con Mejor trato que se conocen, Solo que eso no es sufrientes, ambos estaban fingiendo un Ambiente, solo para darle comodidad al Otro, Aparte de todo parecer perfecto, no había oportunidad para notar algún defecto... Rin tenía Una Relación estable con Kaito, este ha Sido muy respetuoso , atento, amable, divertido... El novio ideal. Solo que Rin no estaba conforme, por qué?, porque ella ya tenía otro prototipo de persona perfecta, y Ese era Len, la Chica se estaba enamorando de Su propio Hermano, pero no podía notarlo, Simplemente estaba empezando a adaptarse a Un margen de Perfección, nada podía dejar de ser como estaba, Nada podía dejar de ser ese Infierno...

Ella sabía perfectamente Que hacía Len, el dolor la Carcomía, es solo que el Margen de los deberes de Hermana no le permitía meterse en la Vida personal de él... Y eso le deprimía... Resumido en la Palabra Impotencia, pero aquellos pensamientos eran imperceptibles antes los demás, Y ella se veía Feliz, Aparentemente, Como una Persona de Vida realizada a Sus cortos 20 años de edad, Recordaba, en parte su cumpleaños, tanto alcohol hizo que se borraran algunos momentos, importantes o no... Se habían borrado.

Era increíble que a Sus 20 años siguiera Virgen, Siguiera con su noviazgo, y Kaito tuviera tal paciencia, de verdad debía quererla, Suspiró ante la Idea... se sentía mal en Seguir así con Él sabiendo que en algún momento iban a terminar...

Buscaba ser decente, o menos que quería era parecerse a Su hermano, lo quería, pero últimamente se vestía muy provocativo, eso, o ella acababa de notarlo... Le enojaba la Idea de que su hermano siguiera con sus andanzas, pero ya era algo, Le dedicaba un poco de Tiempo a ella y procuraba avisar cuando llegaría tarde, eso sería unos 5 días a la Semana? .

Mientras Len, el Seguía envidiando a Kaito, él Podía estar con una Mujer digna, una especial, una que él nunca podría tener. Tal y como Rin, él no tenía amigos, Pasaba el Rato con Mujeres, solo que esta ve era algo más dedicado a Ellas.

Con Rin se comportaba Amable, no quería perderla.. Sonriente siempre, aunque estuviera triste, pero no se tenían confianza, ni siquiera para contar lo que les pasaba, no, no estaba bien su relación, bueno la Verdad sí, pero no la que desearían... Hace aproximadamente un año, Al tener relaciones empezaba a Visualizarla, A su rubia pequeña gritando su Nombre, enrojecida a Más no poder, imaginando su sabor... Trataba de satisfacer eso buscando a Alguien parecido, a... Alguien que le Haga sentir un Placer grande, o Amor... Ha estado en busca de ese sentimiento, pero, la Verdad... No podía sentirlo...

Ya a sus Veinte años No maduraba mucho, pero, por lo menos, está buscando El verdadero amor, empezaba a desear una Familia.. Hasta Hijos, Un trabajo ya que Pronto terminaría su carrera de músico, Ya que tuvo que Repetirla por inasistencia...

Rin estaba a Punto de salir como Cantante y pianista Profesional, pero ella tenía la Ilusión de hacer un dúo con Su Len, pero como a Este le Faltaba 1 año aún, tendría que partir de Otra manera, Ella, Kaito, Gachupo y Luka habían formado una Banda, esperaban incluir a Len Como Guitarrista y cantante y Pronto se lo propondrían...

Mientras Len seguía buscando satisfacer esa Necesidad o Gusto, que Abundaba en él, que le desesperaba, que le Impulsaba el Deseo hacia su hermana... Se odiaba a Sí por sentirse incestuoso, Tal vez si Fuera otra persona... Pero no, Ella era Rin, y la Amaba demasiado como para meterla en su mente sucia o En su estúpido Juego... No la veía muy seguido, pero más que antes y nada de eso se mostraba... el solo era... Su hermano y solo podía mostrarse como tal, Solo Sonreír, solo... Fingir que nada de esto pasaba..

Cada Día Para él Rin estaba más bella, había notado que Su cabello sobrepasaba por poco el Hombro, se vestía como una pequeña, Pero eso la Hacía destacar, mostrándose Dulce e Inocente, haciendo hasta que sus Atributos destacaran, no la sacaba de su mente en Ningún momento.. Sus senos crecían de a Poco, llegando al Tamaño exacto, Había buscado a Chicas parecidas a Ella pero no, ella Era Singular...

Así que así estaban, Los dos queriéndose al Otro, detestándose a Sí mismos, Y fingiendo estar todo Bien, extrañándose, alejándose...

Y al Parecer, esa Paz fingida acabaría pronto... Muy pronto.

**Bueeeno! ¿Ven? ¡Es solo relleno!, adelantando Un Año... Muestra cómo Ven que Ambos ya están enamorados del Otro 3 :3 °u° , Bueno, El próximo cap****.**** será uno de Mis Preferidos, Aquí la Aparición de Luka y... Otra cosa..**

**Dianis Mar: Gracias... :) y insisto ¡Create una Cuenta! please... -Cara de Perrito- Please...**

**Espero Rewiews.. Para este pobre relleno... Los Adoroooo!, Les dedico un Altar virtual...**

**Bueno; **

**Se despide:**

**Una Alegre y emocionada pero poco Inspirada Tsundere Anime~. **


	7. No se me ocurre que título Poner

**Holaaa! hoy no Estoy muy Inspirada, Pero aun así creo que esta parte será emocionante... He sacado una Parte de RIP=Release, de Luka, Siendo esta Personaje algo principal desde esta parte hasta otra que no tengo muy definida.. **

**Sin mucho que decir ¡Go! XD:**

-Rin... ¡Riiiin!- Gritó la Pelirrosa, Rin Giró su rostro... Viendo como Una pelirrosa caminaba a Paso firme en dirección a Ella atrayendo miradas por doquier, y cómo no!, Solo mira su físico. " Pensó Rin con algo de envidia... Aunque ella no se daba cuenta el de ella no estaba nada mal, ya estaba grande, sus pechos crecían y su cuerpo se había formado muy bien, atrapaba muchas miradas, solo que... la inocente no lo notaba..

-Lu..luka-Sensei?- Preguntó extrañada, la Conocía apenas por ser la Profesora de Matemáticas de Kaito... Nunca había mantenido una Conversación con ella, Solo.. La conocía..

-Tú lo sabías?!- Preguntó nerviosa y enojada, mas Rin no entendía nada, y eso estaba claro en su rostro, pero Luka seguía insistiendo.. -¡¿Lo sabías?!- gritó con desesperación.. La Joven Rubia, atemorizada susurró

-No comprendo- dijo meneando su cabeza de izquierda a Derecha.. Mientras Luka se calmaba, "_Recuerda, es su hermana, no tiene la Culpa de tener El Idiota de hermano que tiene, solo quiero saber si ella sabía lo que hacía con todas nosotras solo eso, Luka tranquilízate"_ Pensaba Luka, mientras tomaba aire intentando calmarse..

-Sabías Lo que él hacía con todas nosotras?!- Pronunció con Dolor, una Lágrima se escurría, Rin tragó saliva..

-Sí- Susurró, se sentía atosigada... Y con algo de Miedo..

-¡Por qué no lo dijiste?!- Gritó, la Rubia tomó Fuerza

-¡Lo intenté! Una vez se los Grité en La Cara, pero después supe que eso no me Incumbe, Lo que haga él a mí no me Interesa?- Dijo Intentando convencerse a Sí misma, pero aun así se notaba lo dudosa que estaba, Y Luka aprovechó la circunstancia..

-¡Claro que te Incumbe!, ósea por favor, ¡Eres su gemela!- Dijo convincentemente.. Rin negó con su cabeza..

-Solo Su gemela... No soy alguien que pueda decirle que hacer..- Dijo casi lamentándose del Hecho.. Luka negó con la Cabeza..

-Tal vez sea así, pero ya debe cambiar, Mírame...- Apuntó su rostro.. Al parecer estaba húmedo... -Le di mi corazón, Y él Me ha engañado.. - Dijo lastimada... Rin frunció el ceño..

-Las ha engañado a Todas, no eres la única.- dijo, Luka arecía volver a enojarse..

-¡Sabes acaso lo que siento!, ¡No Rin!, ¡Tú tienes un novio ideal, él nunca te engañaría!, ¡Él no te mentiría con dulces palabras!, ¡Él te ama!- Dijo para después calmarse.. -Sabes? ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto! Y espero que se pudra!- Dijo extasiada... Rin la miraba con furia, odiaba que hablaran mal de su hermano, aun cuando se lo merecía..

-Escúchame Luka! ¡No hables así de El!, Se dé que está mal.. ¡Pero idiota es el que cree lo que dice! Eres una Ilusa ¡Nadie es tan tonto como para no reconocer la Verdad!- Dijo enfadada.. Luka abrió sus ojos, ni su intimidante comportamiento asustó a La Rubia, ella pensaba que Rin sería más tímida...

-No entiendo por qué lo defiendes... Pero no se merece a Una hermana como tú- Dijo casi Gruñendo... Tratando de buscar alguna debilidad en esta, pero los Halagos no lo eran..

-Tal vez no me merezca, pero soy su hermana y lo defenderé por sobre todo, Lo lamento Luka, pero, no le encuentro Razón a Tu búsqueda, yo no puedo ayudarte, solo soy su Hermana..- Dijo Tristemente, hizo una Mueca intentando hacer una Sonrisa, pero, solo Pudo hacer un Gesto deprimente y sin sentido, De esa manera, Retirándose hacia donde le preparaba el Destino...

Pov Len:

Hoy Luka ha actuado muy Extraño, no es que me haya fijado específicamente en ella, pero, Al parecer, quería llamar mi atención... Y yo le presté atención, bueno, me ha Ignorado y al parecer está enojada conmigo, Je, Alguna cosa le habrá pasado, realmente no me Interesa... Tampoco fingiré ser interesado..

Me dirigí a él baño de Hombres, Quería Sacarme un poco la pereza.. Empapé mi cara con Agua fría, pero no despertaba mucho, algo me tenía dormido... Debe ser el Relajante muscular que Tomé ayer, ¿Aún no sale el Efecto?... Odiaba ir a la Universidad, Solo lo hacía para buscar a Alguien con quien pasar el Rato, acá la presencia de Todos se extraña, en especial la de Rin..

Ah esta hora Rin debió haberme traído mi merienda.. Pero no la Veo... Ya debió irse... Revisé por si me la Había dejado Con alguna persona, pero nada, ¿Lo habrá olvidado?... No me importa ni que tuviera hambre... ¡Si tengo mucha hambre! mi estómago cruje! ¡Le habrá pasado algo malo!.. No podía esperar así que por mientras que los Demás comían yo fui en busca de Rin, necesitaba comprobar si estaba bien... Llegué a Casa, la vi echando humos

-¿Te ha pasado algo?- Pregunté, mi princesa me vio algo sorprendida, al parecer no había notado mi presencia, ni que fuera ánima, Y giró su cabeza rápidamente, estaba Furiosa... Me preocupé... Y creo que mi rostro lo reflejaba, ya que esta me miro comprensiva y Dijo en voz baja;

-No, a mí no, Solo que Luka se ha enterado de tu Estupidez... Y la Pobre vino a Mí en busca de Alguna respuesta que no puedo darle, Hubieras visto su estado... - Pronunció con Pena... Pena ajena.. A veces me dan Ganas de Poner algo de maldad en Ella, pero no, me gusta como es sin más ni menos...

-Ah... ¿Te molesta?- Pregunté, pero esta me miró mortificada y como si la respuesta no fuera obvia me respondió..

-Sí! lo que haces está muy Mal, no debes hacer sufrir así a la Gente... - Dijo enojada, lo que le Molesta es que los demás sufran, creo que Rin se ha robado la Bondad que merecía yo por Derecho...

-Que buenas eres- Pronuncié mientras esta bajaba y decía..

-Ya, basta de Bromas... Te quiero mucho, cuídate.- Dijo viendo la Hora y besándome en la mejilla, Oh Dios cuanto amé esa discusión, Hace mucho que no discutíamos por algo..

-Yo también Princesa... - Dije mientras Tomaba mis Cosas y me Iba... ya se me hacía tarde..

Pov Rin:

Pareció, no, estoy segura que no le Importó como se sintió Luka, eso es... ¡Inhumano!, ¡Como puede ser!, tal vez, debería tomar la propuesta de Luka y darle una Lección, sería bueno que cambiara, de Sí yo recuerdo que Luka era una De las más apegadas a Len, debió sufrir bastante... Así que no sufran otras, y, también, también no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Su hermano... no, no podía darle un merecido, no le incumbía y además no soportaría ser la causante de su sufrimiento...

-Hola pequeña..- Susurró una voz grave y a la vez aguda detrás de Mí..

-Ah!- dije Imprevista -Hola Kaito-nii - Dije mientras le abrazaba...

-Emmm...- dijo tímido -Quería preguntarte si puedo ir a Verte Hoy en la tarde..- No tenía problema, me agradaba mucho su compañía, me sentía... cómoda...

-Claro... No hay ningún drama- Dije mientras le miraba... -¿Se te apetece algo?- Kaito empezó a tartamudear.. En que pensaba..?

-T-te refii.. .. a. all... goo... d.. co..cooom..er?- Dijo nervioso..

-Pues claro- Dije como si no fuera obvio, suspiró y se aferró de Mi mano.. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería...

... Siete meses después: (Muy rápido?)

Hace mucho que Len y Rin no se veía, era extraña e incómoda la presencia del otro, entonces se distanciaron, pero, ¿Todo tiene su fin, no?

Kaito actuaba extraño, tartamudeaba seguido entre otras cosas.. La Razón ¡Llevaban años de Relación maldita sea! y no había tenido aún su momento especial, cualquier chico en su posición estaría así, aún más cuando Rin ya no era una "Niñita"... Le costó mucho, pero, se dio cuenta de que cuando uno quiere algo, uno debe tomar la Iniciativa... De esta manera, Rin y el, solos en su departamento.. El chico tomó impulso y empezó a Besarle apasionadamente, hasta allí, todo seguía normal... Kaito, empezó a toquetearla, Rin estaba nerviosa, pero Juraba que Kaito no tendría valor para nada más.. Se equivocaba.. Empezó a desabotonar los Botones de su blusa... Mientras seguía acariciándola fervientemente.. En ese momento Rin se dio cuenta de lo que Este quería hacer, se Opuso, tomando la Mano de este y abrochándosela..

-Rin? ¿Es que acaso no me amas?- Dijo, era natural que en una Pareja pasara, pero, Rin no estaba lista, no con él, ni con nadie..

-De que no quiera hacerlo no significa que no te amé..- Dijo grave.. El chico frunció el ceño, quería darse a entender.

-Es cierto, pero, es una Forma de demostrar amor, una que todas las parejas hacen, y no entiendo porque nosotros...- El chico fue interrumpido..

-Yo, no estoy lista Kaito- Dijo Imponente, pero Kaito no se quedaría así...

-Te he dado tiempo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¡Lo sabes!- Dijo, Mientras Rin trataba de comprenderlo...

-Lo, lo siento, pero debes darme tiempo- Dijo... Kaito no comprendió bien...

-Ya te he dado bastante, debe tomar una decisión Rin- ese pensamiento... algo distorsionado sacó a Rin de sus casillas, nunca había peleado con Kaito.. No lo haría, Jamás. Lo próximo que se escucho fue una Bofetada...

-¡Tu no me presionas!, ¡Yo tomo mis decisiones!, ¡No seré ninguna Zorra que se entrega por el temor al Rechazo!, ¡Tal vez no sea linda pero.. No dependo de nadie para ser feliz!- Dicho esto camino a La salida.. Y ya más calmada dijo -Y dicho esto, está claro que hemos terminado- Tomó su bolso y se retiró del lugar... Caminó enfurecida a Su casa... Pareciendo golpear el piso con cada paso que daba, daba el aura de un Berrinche muy infantil... Tomó las llaves y entró.. Escuchando unos..

-"Ahhh" "Len!" ¡Aaaahhhhh!- se escuchaba por toda la Casa, la Rubia, de malas pulgas subió enérgicamente y abrió la puerta de su hermano sin pesar, cerró su ojos por treinta segundos esperando verlos tapados, para Abrirlos y Gritar

-¡LEN TE HE DICHO QUE NO EN CASA! ¡TEN RESPETO Y SACALA AHORA!- dijo observando a dicha tía... ¿Teto?.. ¡Esa era su amiga!...

-¡Lo lo siento!- dijo nervioso.. Len lo miró furibunda y cerró la puerta.., ella estaba de mal humos, probablemente había tenido un problema y necesitaba apoyo, no a un A dos chicos calientes teniendo sexo como animales en su casa. La Rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación formando un estruendoso ruido... Después de cerrar con llave, Tomó su teléfono y empezó a Escuchar música, lanzó el teléfono al Aire, chocando y haciéndose picadillo en la pared

-¡TENÍA QUE SER SPICE!-gritó explosivamente.. Lanzándose a su cama y componiendo una canción, desahogándose en ella... La cual probablemente no publicaría por el montón de Palabrotas escritas ... Después lanzó su afilado lápiz por la ventana y por fin quedándose dormida...

Mientras Len sacaba a La chica afuera, no se disculpó, era estúpido, pero se había enojado con la chica... Entró sin despedirse a Su casa, debía ver que le pasaba a Rin.. Tocó la puerta, pero no fue abierta, después intento abrir, pero estaba con seguro.. ¿Qué podía hacer?, notablemente estaba enojada con él...

-Ahhh... Rin lo siento, perdona, sé que es nuestra casa y no quise faltarte el respeto- dijo en un tono algo fuerte, esperaba que Rin escuchara por el Otro lado, y así fue, Esta despertó y Lanzó el cuaderno por la Ligera ventanilla que tenía su puerta, esta tenía cortina, pero aun así atravesó al otro Lado. Empezó a Leer..

"Sacarte las Tripas con un tenedor?" "Maldito Animal, púdrete" "Eres tan idiota acaso?" "Cortaré tu cabeza en mil pedazos y la Meteré dentro de tu cuerpo por donde saqué tus tripas.. " "Para después aplanarlo todo y hacer un arrollado contigo" "Exprimir tu sangre y cortarte en trocitos" "Maldito al Jugo le daré de comer a Las aves" "Aunque me siento mal por ellas, vomitaría solo estar a tu lado", esto, concordaba con la Melodía de la canción... Len se estremeció.. La imagen mental del cortado en trozos y su sangre de decoración en un plato le produzco un asco tremendo.. Pero tenía una Duda..

-¿Rin, a quien va dirigido esto?- dijo con Miedo... Cuando se escuchó por el Otro lado

-¡A LAS DOS MÁS GRANDES LACRAS DE LA HUMANIDAD!- gritó... ¿Dos? ¿Quién era el Otro?

-Déjame pasar por favor- dijo mientras Escucho el sonido del choque de dos metales, dándole la señal de que ya podía abrir...

-Que te pasó princesa, ¿Te hicieron algo!?- Dijo mientras veía como el Rostro de Rin hacia una mueca de desprecio, incomodad y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo...

-Eso no te incumbe, lo bueno es que tu hermana es lista y acabó con esa estupidez rápido- dijo secamente.. Len no entendía aún... Ni siquiera podía tener contacto visual con ella, ya que estaba de espaldas... Decidió cambiar el tema..

-Tu pelo ha crecido...- Dijo.. La rubia tomó un mechón y dijo...

-Lo ha notado, creí que eras más distraído, aunque ya era notable, me llega a La cintura..- Dijo midiéndolo... pero el Rubio no mostraba Agrado... No era lo único que había crecido, El cuerpo de Rin ya era de mujer aunque su rostro seguía teniendo rasgos mis Finos e infantiles... Estaba Ligeramente sonrojado... ¿Desde cuándo que Rin era así?

-Te vez tan... Diferente- no encontraba la Palabra adecuada, ya que si llegaba a sonar como pervertido los golpes no se los quitaba nadie...

-Si...- susurró -Supongo que Desde que... Bueno, desde mucho que he tomado la decisión de ya no parecerme más a Tú...-eso hirió al Rubio..

-a... a que te refieres?- Dijo sonando bastante herido...

-Bueno, tú llevas el Pelo corto, no quería que siquiera me confundieran contigo, somos dos polos opuestos, entonces decidí dejar crecer mi cabello para marcar diferencia..- Dijo tratando de no sonar hiriente...

-Ah..- Fue lo que logró decir... Sus ojos estaban atrapados en El físico de esta.. Era tan... Hermosa... -¿Que te paso?- Dijo recordando que quería saber la razón de la rabia de ella...

-Ah sí, el Idiota de Azul se quiso propasar conmigo- Dijo casi escupiendo su nombramiento... Len se acercó a Ella.. Sus ojos mostraban rabia mientras los de Ella eran... Inexpresivos..

**OK! PORFIN Kaito y Rin han terminado!... Rin ha sido bastante... Ahhh!, me ha dado miedo... No se pierdan mi Siguiente cap. se llama; ¿Atracción dices?... El tiempo de playboy de Len está por terminar... Solo Digooo!**

**-Por fin!- Suspiró Rin... Girando su rostro viendo como grita un Chico desesperado de dolor... **

**-¡Ah! ¡Noo! ¡Auch!- Gritaba pero más se escuchaban fuertes golpes, La rubia giró su cabeza... Allí esta Un Len, sacándole sangre La pobre Kaito... Sus Ojos muestran Rabia pura... Mientras No para de Golpear..**

**Rin queda Atónita Sin poder siquiera pestañear... **

**Jejejeje un Resumen del Siguiente Cap.. **

**¡Dejen un Rewiew!, Recuerden que los Personajes responden! **

**Los Amo! Muaaac! **

**Se despide.. **

**Una agotadísima Tsundere Anime. **


	8. Capítulo ultra-corto

**Holaaa! perdonen por La tardanza, Empecemos estoy muy inspirada y solo quiero escribir:**

-Ese Idiota...- Gruño entre dientes... La chica sonrió..

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mí..- Dijo abrazándole fuertemente, como hace mucho no lo hacía, solo, que Esta vez Len estaba terriblemente sonrojado, Sentía dos Bultos alrededor de su abdomen... ¿Cómo Rin pudo haber crecido tan rápido?... Ya se imaginaba todas las amenazas que daría para que nadie se le acercara.

-Jejenes- dijo Nervioso... La Chica lo Siguió abrazando... Juntaba su mejilla arriba de su Cuello... El chico temblaba... Autocontrol... Autocontrol... ¡Maldita sea! acostumbraba a Tener chica que quisiera, y tenía Claro que su hermana no, no Negaba que siempre sentía una Atracción fuertísima por ella, Y buscaba gente parecida... Pero esta vez era... Insoportable. En un acto incontenible, La giró agarrándola de las muñecas, En una pose bastante comprometedora, en su mente, Rondaba, no Invadía la Posibilidad de Violarla, o... que correspondiera y hicieran Un tabú gigante y aborrecible para la humanidad... Sonrió como estúpido a Eso... Se fijó en el Rostro de su Gemela, Tímido, algo nervioso e increíblemente sexy, sus labios encajaban de Tal manera que con solo verlos sentía ganas de besarlos... "Dios Kaito es Un santo" dijo pensando cuanto aguanto el chico sin imponerle nada. Pero de repente reaccionó, ¡Era su hermana!, ¡Esta Asustada! ya que su mente recién había pensado en esa posibilidad... Y Levemente trataba de Salir mientras Len no paraba de Verla, reaccionó casi Por instinto y Le besó dulcemente la Frente, para después abrazarla con Fuerza... Estuvo a punto de Cometer una... Locura, descabellada y Fantástica.

POV RIN:

¡Estoy alucinando! ¡Estoy casi segura! ¡De que Len estuvo a punto de besarme!... No, él siempre ha sido afectuoso conmigo. ¡¿Paro que me pasa!? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?... ¡Dios!... ¿Qué tiene Len?, ¡Por qué demonios es tan...! Atractivo... Es el mejor hombre que he visto... Lástima, Que soy su hermana... Que Nunca mostrará interés en mí... y que es un Maldito Playboy...

Soy una Enferma, nunca en mi vida he mostrado interés en un hombre... Y ahora me Fijo en mi Hermano, un Chico playboy, que dudo que tenga alguna pareja real en su vida... Que estúpida.

Suspiré

Y giré a Ver a Mi hermano, pero no estaba... Desde cuando que estoy tan distraída! , Siento mi rostro hervir... Y lo peor, soy una de las Más enamoradas de Él... No debo pensar en eso...

Suspiro nuevamente.

Iré a ver a Luka, desde que olvidó a Len nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, en realidad es la única que tengo. Me dirigí a La puerta procurando llevar algo para picar... Pero Luka no estaba... Tendré que hacer algo para rellenar...

-"Ahhh!" "Dios!" "¡AAAAHHH!"- escuché por el Lado de La puerta... -"LLLEEEEEEEEENN!"- Lo que faltaba, mi ingenua amiga volvió a confiar en el... Bah!

...

Llegué a casa, Parece que de muy mal humor... abrí el paquete y me dediqué a ver TV. Casos Misteriosos... Aburrido.. Emmm... Después de Morir... Romance ¡Buaj!, Mil Maneras de Morir ¡Masacreee!

-Bien- dije mientras me quedaba viendo como gente moría de maneras muy originales.. Sonreí sádicamente... '-'

Me quede divertida por más o menos 4 Horas, no solo viendo el Mismo programa, sino, Algún otro lleno de catástrofe y sangre..

Pero por fin llegó el Estúpido...

-Princessaaaa!- Grito alegre abrazándome...

-Tu asqueroso perfume es fuerte pero no Tapa el de Luka.- Directa. El chico se soltó... Y giré a ver la Televisión...

-Y es de mucha importancia...- Dijo en un Ligero tono de pregunta, respondí inmediatamente..

-Tú te acuestas con cualquiera, ya no es de Importancia, Pero Luka era, por lo menos hace 4 Horas, mi mejor Amiga.- Dije, el Chico frunció el ceño

-¿Tu amiga?- Dijo dudoso, no sabe nada de mí, se acostó con mi mejor amiga..

-Sí, pero, da igual, sabía que esto pasaría...- Dije recordando cada vez que se hacía la seria frente a mi hermano, bastante infantil de su parte.

-Sí? Lo siento princesa, no.. Sabía- Dijo, con una voz triste.. No se la ganará tan fácil.

-Bueno, eso no me interesa, ¿Se te apetece algo?- Pregunté, el Chico ladeó la cabeza..

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?- dijo Mientras buscaba mi mirada, ni loca se la entregaría, no quería verlo.

-Bien.- dije cortante... El Rubio tragó saliva...

-No es cierto, princesa. - Suspiré, no, no era cierto, el día de Hoy he tenido más problemas que nunca.. Por los dos Idiotas más grandes de la tierra.

-Bueno, no es cierto, pero, no es nada grave- dije secamente, mi gemelo pareció frustrarse...

-¡Es Por Ese Idiota!- Dijo parándose...

-Claro... Kaito ¡N-O M-E I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A!- Grité, pero Len ya salió por la Puerta... Lo seguí..

-Len, para con esa estupidez, soy una chica fuerte, no me Lamento de Nada.- Odiaba que hiciera ese teatrito de "Preocupación", Pero no obtuve respuesta. Caminaba hacia el Estacionamiento, tomó su auto negro y subió en él rápidamente... Más yo, no le seguiría el jueguito.. Simplemente me retire diciendo... -Len ¿Sabes? , Haz lo que quieras..- Y con esto último, me retiré a mi habitación... Me preocupaba, pero, ¿Que podía hacer?..

Suspiré por ya milésima vez.

Y entré a Ver algo que me distrajera.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es algo que había escrito hace mucho, es muuuuy corto, pero el sig estará mejor, Gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡Se aprecian muchooo, ¿Que hará Len?, es algo obvio, Pero, lo que pasaría si lo hiciera exagerado...**

** LEN KAGAMINE HA ASESINADO A KAITO SHION POR ATAQUE DE CELOS Y FRUSTACIÓN... **

**Jjejejej, ni tanto... Se sorprenderán, Luka...los sorprenderá... (ok no) Pero algo pasará... ojalá salga interesante.**

**Se despide**

**Tsundere Animeee~****!**


	9. Un Engaño sin importancia

**Holaaa!, Gracias Por sus Rewiews! Los leo todos y respondo, pero eso por privado…, Bueno, este no será muy largo…**

* * *

Len Kagamine conducía rápidamente a el departamento de Kaito, paró en frente de este, y después de "Estacionarse", subió rápidamente y sin autorización alguna, se detuvo un ligero instante al escuchar suspiros, rugidos, y gritos apasionados saliendo de esa habitación, mas Len, Len… Estaba bastante furioso como para esperar a que captaran su llegada, Rápidamente golpeó la puerta dejando ver a Una bella mujer de cabellos aguamarina agitando sus caderas arriba del peli-azul, el cual se veía lleno de placer… Esa mujer era Miku, según ella tenía locos a todos los chicos, y ¿Por qué no?, aventurar y engañar al más Lindo, sexy y Atractivo chico, con su mejor amigo, se sentía la mejor de todas, lo único que no esperaba era que el mismo Len, el cual por supuesto no estaba dolido ni frustrado ni nada de esas cosas que Miku esperaba, solo algo ofendido que alguna de sus amantes se dignara a engañarle, y sin pesar alguno, Se sentó en la cama al esperar que notaran su presencia, sonrió al ver la falta de experiencia que tenía su "Amigo"… Mientras que Miku casi fallecía al ver a Len a su lado…

— Hola Zorra— dijo como si nada, mientras observaba como Kaito le miraba arrepentido…

— No, por favor…a Rin— Dijo tratando de concordar frases, Len negaba con la cabeza…

— A Rin no le interesaría... Sé de qué ella es la que terminó contigo, Le importa tanto como a mí me Importa Miku— Había sacado conclusión por no ver a su hermana dolida, Kaito aún miraba suplicante…

— Pe-pero me dijiste que había terminado con ella porque siempre querías estar conmigo— Dijo dolida mientras no paraba de observar a Len… parpadeó un poco, y… reaccionó. — ¡LEN! ,¡ No, no es lo que parece!, ¡yo te amo!— Dijo moviéndose de Kaito y acercándose a Len, tratando de verse atractiva, mientras Len negaba juguetonamente con la cabeza

— Que fácil eres Gatita— Dijo acariciando con desprecio la cabeza de esta, —Pero yo quiero arreglar cosas con tu acompañante— Dijo acercándose furioso a Kaito el cual lo único que repetía era "No le cuentes, la amo", El chico, ya por el descaro que hacía. Si, había terminado con Rin… Si, él había engañado a muchas más al mismo tiempo. Pero, Rin era especial, por lo menos, si Rin hubiera terminado con él, estaría lastimado por toda su vida… Y no lucharía hasta conseguir su perdón, Le molestaba que no se diera cuenta que Rin era la más especial, Linda, buena, entre otras, que no lo valorara… Le molestaba que no aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con ella, ya que él nunca podría… Le molestaba que Rin estuviera de mal humor por su culpa… Amontonando esa rabia, golpeó un puño en la cara de Kaito, seguido por golpes, patadas, entre otras… Kaito no hacía nada… aunque no se lo merecía…

— Escucha, a Rin no la tocas, ni le hablas, ni te le acercas… No te merece, ella merece algo mucho mejor...— Dijo ya parando de golpearlo, mientras Kaito tomaba aire y en un esfuerzo decía..

— ¿Algo como tú acaso?— Si, Kaito no era para nada tonto, el captaba los sentimientos de Len antes que el mismo se diera cuenta, y sabía que sobre todo, lo que sentía Len eran celos puros. Len no respondió, eso era lo que deseaba, sabía que no permitiría ninguna pareja para Rin, sabía que solo quería a Rin suya, pero eso era imposible más sí…

— No la merezco… además, yo soy su hermano— dijo Mucho más dolido, parando de golpearlo definitivamente, y Sentándose a su lado, Kaito sintió la necesidad de consolarle…

— No te culpo, Ella… es… especial— dijo con sinceridad, mientras hacía el intento de consolarle… Len se sintió débil… Se paró y empezó a dirigirse a su casa, pero de repente sintió como Unas manos le atrapaban…

— No… mhh Lenny… Te amo, nos amamos, no me de-dejes… mhh perdóname…— dijo una afligida voz femenina a su lado, Len la soltó bruscamente…

— No me interesa— Dijo mientras bajaba evitando el abrazo de la Peli-verde… En ese momento entendió lo que Rin sentía, No a ella no le ofendía ni le dolía nada de Kaito… Era solo… Un chico. Y como ya estaba en la acera y una chica que lloraba incesablemente, apenas envuelta en una bata, no paraba de seguirle, que gritaba "¡Len no me dejes!" insistía… Len decidió deshacerse de ella…

— ¿Sabes?, no creas que estoy lastimado, Yo te he hecho esto muchas veces, como se lo he hecho a muchas otras más, ¿sabes?, tú no eres especial para nadie… Eres del montón— eso le dolió a Miku profundamente, lo que había buscado siempre, ser la mejor, la más destacada, la especial… No podía conseguirlo, todo lo que ella creía tener.. Era, una farsa. (O ¿muy cruel con Miku? ¡Acabo de leer un fic con LenxMiku, y eso ¡lo detesto!, me desquito con la peli-verde, ¡muajajajaja!) En eso Miku paró de seguirlo solo susurrando

— Pero Len…— Para ver que el rubio ni volteaba, se sentó en la orilla de la dicha acera, y ponerse a llorar… (Pobre Miku :´( )

El chico se sobre-exaltó a ver una cabella rubia, con un moñito arriba, buscándolo

— ¡Len! ¡Baka!— gritaba, mientras que al parar de girar su cabeza pudo identificar al Buscado gemelo… — ¡LEEN!, ¡sabes que preocupada estaba!, ¡No estabas con ninguna de tus amantes!— tapó su boca al notar la presencia de Miku, se abrazó a su hermano fuertemente, mientras se aferraba a su camisa, una pequeña lágrima se escurrió… —Pensé que podías haber cometido una estupidez, no me asustes así de nuevo— dijo mientras se aferraba al calor de su hermano, este se enterneció con su gemela… Y la abrazó fuertemente…

— Da igual, ella ya lo sabe— Miku le dedicó una mirada de odio furibunda a Rin, pero esta ni se estremeció… — Solo vine a darle una lección a Kaito y me encuentro con esta "Sorpresita"— Rin sonrió para sus adentros… Se tomaron de las Manos y se dirigieron a casa…

…

— ¿Se te ofrece algo de comer?— dijo mientras Len giraba rápido su cabeza, no quería complicarle el trabajo a su hermana, o se podía quemar la casa…

— Bananas— dijo sencillo, mientras Rin decía…

— Sabía que dirías eso— dijo tomando un gran plato y empezando a servir algo, terminando, solo cortó ágilmente unas bananas de decoración y las sirvió dejando el plato repleto… — Toma, y comételo todo que estás muy flaquito— Allá, se encontraba un exquisito postre, Una tarta original, de banana, con decoraciones de esta, miel y chocolate. Se veía tan bien como sabía, Len quedó sorprendido, a la Rin que recordaba no cocinaría algo así… Rin le ofreció una cuchara y en un tono siniestro y dulce a la vez le dijo

— ¡Ammm!— dijo Rin plantando el alimento en la boca del rubio, pero éste seguía con la boca abierta, Rin tocó el mentón e hizo un movimiento para que el chico pudiera masticar, después de tragar el rubio pudo hablar…

— ¿Desde cuándo que cocinas, Rin?— dijo sorprendido, Rin sonrió…

— Desde que vi que si no Kaito moría, sabes hacerle comer cosas que no fueran helado es muy difícil, debía hacerle algo que pudiera hacerle comer— Len parecía enojado, ¿así que Kaito no comía si Rin no le preparaba algo rico? ¡Exquisita!, ¡esa tarta estaba exquisita!, Rin metió otra cucharada en la boca del chico, él la aceptó gustoso… — Al aprender a hacer tarta lo primero que me vino a mente era hacerte una de banana— Dijo mientras le daba otra cucharada, Len no podía parar de comer… — Así que mi Len engordará pronto~— dijo dándole otra cucharada… Len no quería engordar, pero no podía resistirse a esa comida. Rin sin intención alguna hacía muecas de alimento como expresando "Come, come", mientras Len habría su boca… La última y más apetitosa cucharada, era dirigida a Len pero después giró y acabó en la boca de Rin, a Len se le hizo agua la boca, Una deliciosa comida, y unos Perfectos Labios se juntaban… "Si fuera comida" pensó al ver como Masticaba suavemente y hacía que a Len le diera más hambre. En un leve impulso Len se acercó y tocó los labios de Rin, los saboreó y gracias a la sorpresa de su gemela aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca, tocó toda su cavidad vocal, saboreó el postre hasta que el sabor desapareció y empezó a deleitarse más… Hasta que La rubia reaccionó y mordió fuertemente la lengua de su gemelo… ¿Es que me acaba de besar? Pensó emocionada y enojada a la vez.

— Len, perdona pero, yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a estos jueguitos— dijo pensando que eso era solo un desquite por haberse comido el trozo más apetitoso del pastel… y que él no había sentido nada aparte de lo correspondiente. El chico no podía hablar… le dolía demasiado la lengua… — Umm… Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?— dijo esforzando una sonrisa y retirándose con todo su autocontrol a la habitación de Len.

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró como lo haría una enamorada, acto seguido, se abofeteó por pensar dicha tontería, "Len te ama, pero como una Hermano a una Hermana" "No te pases ilusiones" pensó tristemente mientras volvía a suspirar y se quedaba dormida…

Len apenas pudo decir una sílaba, "Rin" ese bello nombre le causaba un dolor tremendo, Rin no pensó en ningún momento que él pudo haberlo hecho con otra intención. Fue a la habitación de su hermana…

— ¿Rin?— No obtuvo respuesta, ¿estaba enojada?, Movió la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta, pero no había nadie, Sintió un murmuro pronunciando su nombre;

— Len, Jajaja, ¿Es broma no?, ¿No?, ¡Yo también!— Pronunciaba ligeramente con una sonrisa en sus labios, Len sonrió al ver esa tierna imagen, se acercó a su cama y acarició sus dorados cabellos, y dulcemente besó su frente, la tentación nuevamente empezó al observar sus labios curvados, húmedos y con baba rodeando, Len tomo la baba y la lamió ligeramente, no fue con tan mala intención, solo para poder probar lo dulce de su boca… sin tocarla.

— Te amo Princesa— pronunció ligeramente, pero sincero… Para que después su rostro se convirtiera en uno serio, y hasta una mueca triste. Pero ese momento duró muy poco tiempo…

(Música)

El teléfono de Rin sonaba con su típica canción "Kokoro Kiseki* (Bueno esta es una PRECIOSA canción de Rin, significa, Milagro del Corazón)"

Luka… Ese era el nombre que aparecía en el teléfono. Len cortó, no quería que esa Molesta interrumpiera el dulce sueño de su princesa. Siguió contemplándola por unos momentos… Después, La rubia abrió dulcemente sus ojos, al abrirlos completamente parpadeó varias veces…

— Cof, cof— estornudó, Len se preocupó y tomó una manta… La tapó y se recostó a su lado.

— Te has resfriado, ¡Que despistada Rin!— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gemela.

— Por toda tu culpa, si no fuera que pasé como loca buscándote no me hubiera resfriado ¡Cof!— Dijo mientras tocía como un gatito…

— Lo siento, no quise preocuparte— dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella, Después besó su mejilla. Rin se sonrojó, casi tanto como el Rubio, era un clímax incómodo. La canción sonó de nuevo

— ¿Luka?, que pasa— dijo sin interés, Seguía enfadada con esa chica…

— Hola, perdona, sé que te molesta que vuelva con Len, pero ¿Puedes seguir siendo mi amiga?— Rin lo dudó, de esa forma, ella no podía dejar de ser amiga de una chica tan amable como Luka por Celos de Hermana.

— Creo que sí, debo separar las cosas…— dijo, Luka sonaba extraña…

— Claro, ¿qué te parece si mañana nos vemos?— dijo ella sin perder ese tono extraño…

— Si, después de reunirme con los chicos y cantar algunas canciones… Nos vemos— dijo Cortando, no tenía ánimo de hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó dulcemente Len, el cual ya estaba en posición de dormir

— ¡Len~!, ¡Que poco higiénico!— Dijo apuntando las uñas desastrosas que su hermano lucía en los pies… Y de una mesita de noche, como si ya supiera de memoria el cuarto tomó una lima, un corta-uñas y un esmalte amarillo, Len usaba esmalte porque Rin le había acostumbrado desde pequeño, aunque se sentía raro.

Rin empezó a Cortar y limar divertida, después pintó con amarillo y empezó a divertirse con los pies, Le hacía cosquillas, los olorizaba y bromeaba, No sentía ningún repudio, pues sus pies eran idénticos a los de ella y estaba acostumbrada… Al final con un esmalte rosa dibujó su mismo nombre en cada uña, Len se sentía ridículo, pero le complacía saber que Rin disfrutaba…

Después de un Rato, Ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, abrazados… Y Len no podía estar más feliz, tanto, como su gemela.

* * *

**¿Cómo está?, Bueno el cap. Siguiente será mejor! Gracias por sus rewiews y por seguir este fic… Obviamente lo continuaré… Pero no por mucho jejejeje. **

**Los Amooo!**

**Se despide:**

**Tsundere Anime~**


	10. Ya era hora

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo del fic. "Spice", espero que les guste, y si les gustó, no olviden comentar, bueno empecemos.**

* * *

Len despertó sintiendo un aroma delicioso, la habitación le sonaba muy familiar, poco tardó en reconocer a la persona que estaba a su lado, Rin, le molestó un poco no reconocer su propia habitación. Con cuidado observó la boca entreabierta de su gemela, no provocaba ningún sonido, mas daba un aroma exquisito. Acarició con ternura infinita los cabellos de esta, deseando que por ahora no despertara, quería seguir teniéndola así por unos momentos más, Ella era verdaderamente linda, sus pestañas, sus párpados, sus mejillas algo regordetas, su dulce rubor, su alborotado y corto cabello rubio, sus finos y rosados labios. Con solo contemplar su rostro se sentía en las nubes. Su pequeño, delgado y fino cuerpo parecía indefenso en los brazos de él, como si fuera a romperse, era tan frágil, delicada, suave, exquisita… Más de la ternura de tener a una muñequita en sus brazos, había un deseo incurable. La más pura mezcla de amor era lo que el sentía, era demasiada como pensar en hacerle daño, el verdaderamente la amaba y jamás podría hacerle lo que a las demás. Rin era especial, era la única ser viviente que amaba, su todo. Antes podrían haber sido sus padres también, pero esas personas no son nada suyo, desde esa tarde… Esos monstruos no eran nada suyo. Le extraño que Rin lo apoyara, recordaba como esas personas intentaron venderlo, "Con la niña tenemos suficiente" era lo que solían decir, a ambos siempre los trataron bien, más, un día sin razón aparente se querían deshacer de él, Rin se opuso totalmente a la idea, y, al día siguiente ambos ya no estaban en casa, Len siempre se ha sentido mal, por haberle dado una clase de vida que su hermana no merecía, por su culpa, tuvieron que partir de cero… Rin ha sido incondicional, siempre estuvo con él, en las buenas y las malas, más Len, ha sido un desagradecido, pagándole con noches enteras de preocupación y tristeza. Aún recordaba el momento en el que se fueron de su "Hogar"

* * *

(Flashback)

— ¡No se les ocurra hacer esto!, ¡Len es mi hermano, su hijo!, ¡Una persona importante y maravillosa!, ¡No permitiré que se vaya!— gritaba una rubia mientras que sus padres trataban de soltarla de su hermano, parecía fuerte, pero estaba empapada de lágrimas

— Pero Rinny, es por tu bien, no podemos mantenerlos a los dos— decía el padre con un tono comprensivo, Rin se negaba

— ¡Al demonio mi bien y mi futuro! No lo quiero sin Len— dijo aferrándose a su hermano, el chico no sabía que hacer…

— ¡RIN SUELTALO DE INMEDIATO, ES HORA QUE SE VAYA!— gritó la madre, Rin negó y se tiró al piso sin soltar a Len, Len no quería dejarla, pero era por su bien.

—Rin, tranquila estaré bien, estaremos bien, a ninguno nos faltará nada— dijo tratando de consolarla… Rin lo miró sorprendida…

— ¡Pero que inocente eres Len!, ¡Tu jamás estarás bien allí!, ¡Es un prostutitorio (No sé cómo se escribe XD) Len!, ¡Si tú no estás bien yo jamás lo estaré!— dijo derramando lágrimas a mares, Len quería llorar, le dolía demasiado ver a Rin llorar.

— ¡Demonios Rin!, suéltalo de una vez— dijo su papá al culmine de paciencia

— ¡NOO~! Si se va Len yo me voy, ¡No lo dejaré solo!— gritó, Len solo lloraba aferrándose a su gemela, si ella no quería alejarse de él, no lo haría ni lo permitiría…

— Len, te quiero mucho, por esta razón, perdóname— dijo para soltarse levemente su pegarles una patada doble a sus padres, extrañamente la joven de trece los había dejado inconscientes, si, sabía karate. Después de eso, con la voz más fuerte que pudo dijo —Len, nos vamos— lo tomó de la mano fuertemente y lo llevó a su habitación, ordenó desesperadamente toda la ropa que pudo, algo de comida y dinero en efectivo, cheques y tarjetas de crédito. Rápidamente tomó las maletas y se fueron…

— ¿Rin?— dijo preocupado, ambos estaban sentados en una parte de la plaza, Rin se sentó allí y se quedó quieta, como con Catalepsia, Len estaba terriblemente preocupado y se sentía culpable, una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la pequeña, después, en un movimiento, la secó y le dijo a su hermano seria..

— Len, escúchame, jamás volveremos a casa, esas personas no nos quieren y no merecen nuestro cariño, ¡pero los odio!, ¡Jamás te hará nadie daño Len!, te lo prometo— dijo Mientras Se paraba y aún tomados de la mano ella besaba dulcemente la mejilla de él, después caminaron buscando un hotel o algo así. Al encontrarlo a las tantas de la madrugada, Rin le pagó al hombre, no era un lugar muy lujoso ni nada por el estilo, solo una cama y un baño. Todo. La chica solo se sacó los zapatos y entró en la cama, Len hizo lo mismo… Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, tenían miedo de separarse… y con lágrimas y sollozos se dijeron.

— Te amo— al unísono, para después abrazarse y protegerse en el otro…

(Fin flashback)

* * *

Len lloró por poco tiempo, después la miro, se aferraba a él, tal como esa noche, era una niña pequeña… y siempre, pero siempre lo quiso por sobre todo. Ambos tuvieron que trabajar, hace aproximadamente 5 años un donador desconocido les otorgó esa casa. Era un milagro, tuvieron que seguir trabajando, pero por lo menos tenían donde dormir. La rubia sonrió, y abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus sonrisa era deslumbrante, Len quedó tonto por unos momento

— Hola Len— dijo abrazándolo más fuerte —Hace mucho que no te veía al despertar— dijo, eso no era algo importante para la mayoría, pero para ella significaba un gran paso, puso una cara preocupada, después, tocó la mejilla del gemelo, y dijo

— ¿Por qué lloras?— dijo secando las lágrimas de Len, saboreó… — Son saladas, significa que estás triste, ¿Por qué?— dijo preocupada, eso de probar lágrimas era muy infantil, una manera de Rin, para poder consolarlo…

— Solo… recordaba— dijo, volviéndole a sonreír, Rin besó la mejilla de su gemelo.

— Amo estar así contigo, pero, ahora debo llegar a reunirme con mi banda, después debo ver a Luka, y después supongo que no te encontraré aquí— dijo… Para después soltarle con un ligero dolor, estar junto a él le proporcionaba una alegría inmensa, pero, todo acaba…

— Eso lo veremos princesa— dijo, la chica se levantó, y por último dijo

— Recuerda mi recomendación, no te eches esa atrocidad apestosa a la que llamas perfume— dijo despidiéndose con la mano y empezando a buscar ropa en su habitación… Len suspiró… y en un susurro dijo

— Eres fantástica, con razón estoy enamorado de ti— se sentía mal pero debía reconocerlo, no era normal que pensara en ella al tener sexo, que la visualizara… Que solo por pensar en ella se sintiera en las nubes y sufriera, si sufría, porque sabía que jamás podría estar con ella. De repente tubo la necesidad de escapar de allí, de olvidar a Rin por tan solo unos momentos, corrió y llamó a cualquier chica que no fuera Luka ni obviamente Rin, y al llamarlas, con una voz seductora dijo — Necesito verte— eso fue todo, la chica del otro lado dijo

— Sí— y Len colgó, se bañó, se puso lo primero que encontró y ya estaba, caminó hasta su estacionamiento y se dirigió al coche… En dirección a la casa de esa joven.

* * *

Rin estaba muy entretenida con los nuevos planes, todos cantaban bien, así que todos cantaban, en algunas canciones le daban protagonismo a una, en otras a otra. Y este era su turno, cantaría una canción llamada "Meltdown" (¡amo esa canción, es preciosa!) Ya todo alistado empezaron a probar…

…

Y al fin terminaron el ensayo, de todas las canciones probadas, esta vez, se quedarían con la de Rin, deberían ensayarla, y además verían las otras que por cierto también estaban geniales. Rin le envió un mensaje a Luka:

_Voy de Inmediato :)_

Decía este, Luka no tardó en responder…

_Claro ;)_

Los nervios estaban de punta, algo malo iba a pasar… La rubia no tardó mucho en estar en la casa de su amiga… Luka la aceptó extraña

— Hola Luka— dijo ella con una sonrisa

— Pasa… ah, y hola— dijo esbozando una mueca a la que podríamos llamar intento de sonrisa, Rin asintió y paso, La mujer era directa, si haría algo lo haría de inmediato — Siéntate— le dijo de una manera poco amable, Rin se sentó

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó, la Peli-rosa negó, después cuidadosamente agarró una cuerda y la escondió, por último preguntó

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?—a Rin no se le apetecía nada, pero por cortesía aceptó. Luka tomó un jugo de naranja, y ya en la cocina, adentró en él una pastilla blanca, sonrió maliciosa… Y ya rápidamente se lo entregó a la rubia… La chica lo bebió con rapidez… Y luego sonrió. La peli-rosa tomó rápidamente la cuerda y la ató a la silla, ya asegurada empezó a escuchar pataleos y gritos por parte de Rin

— ¡Luka! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿¡Que te pasa?! ¡LOCA! ¡Suéltame~!— gritaba desesperada, Luka sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

— No, no, no— respondió moviendo el dedo cual niña pequeña… — ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste, maldita #$%"°*][¡ — Dijo, Rin negó, forcejeando, intentando salir..

— No, ¡Yo nunca te he hecho nada!— dijo — ¡Vamos para de bromas y suéltame!— desesperada, empezó a usar otra estrategia — ¡Si no me sueltas ahora, Le contaré a Len sobre esto!— Luka estaba llena de furia y con fuerza golpeó la mejilla de ella… La chica se calló ya derramando lágrimas.

— Corrección, esto no es una broma— suspiró — Segundo, a ese enfermo no me lo nombres que ¡NO ME INTERESA!, ¿Acaso sabes que me ha hecho?, no— La miro directa y dijo — Y tercero…— Rin la interrumpió…

— ¡¿Y qué te ha hecho él…Qué te hice yo!?— preguntó desesperada, aun intentando escapar…

— Ese maldito enfermo se acostó conmigo, como ya sabes, pero hay algo… A media escena, yo intentando complacerlo, intentando que solo se quedara conmigo y que olvidara a las demás, ese Maldito pronuncia tu Puto nombre… ¿¡Entiendes?! ¡Tu nombre!— Rin quedó espantada, ¿Qué quería decir eso? — Acompañado por un "Te amo"… ¡ El maldito, al estar conmigo te visualizaba a ti! ¿¡Es qué no le soy suficiente!?...— Rin estaba sorprendida, jamás había pensado eso, más no podía evitar pensar de que Luka estaba loca y que todo era mentira

— ¡MIENTES!— gritó furiosa porque manchaban el nombre de su hermano

— No miento, es más, si lo piensas bien todo tiene sentido… Len siempre se ha acostado con muchas, como buscando a "Alguien especial", sabiendo que la única que lo complacería, era a la que verdaderamente amaba, o sea, tú… Es por eso de que en su adultez sigue con esto… ¡Ese idiota está loco por ti!, ¡Tú tienes lo que ninguna de nosotras tuvo! ¡TE ODIO MALDITA!— dijo en un intento de abalanzarse sobre ella, ahorcarla… más se contuvo

— Mas, todo eso acabará, porque, en cuestión de minutos o segundos, ya no estarás viva— dijo, mientras salía del cuarto principal… — Hasta nunca Maldita— dijo retirándose de la habitación

— ¿He? ¡Suéltame MALDITA ASESINA! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡KAITO! ¡LEN! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡LEN~!— gritaba repetidamente mientras intentaba soltarse…

* * *

Ya en su tercera vuelta con esa chica, empezó a sentirse extraño, era como un presentimiento, doloroso… y preocupante, de repente solo una palabra vino a su mente, y todo lo demás fue blando.

— Rin— dijo mientras se salía de allí y se ponía la ropa, de la manera más rápida que has podido conocer… La chica reclamó

— Pero Lenny, estas con tu nena, ¿no podrías pensar en tu hermana después?— dijo acariciando al chico quien estaba agachado poniéndose los zapatos…

— ¡Tu no entiendes!, ¡RIN ESTÁ MAL! ¡Necesita mi ayuda!— dijo saliendo de esa casa… tomó su coche y fue hacia una plaza, extrañamente su mente le llamaba a una plaza, desde que sintió ese presentimiento, escucha gritos desesperados llamándole… gritos de su amada pronunciando su nombre, con un gran desgaste de voz. Eso le dolía… le dolía mucho. (Para aclarar algo, Len empieza a sentir ese presentimiento cuando Luka le ofrece el vaso de Jugo a Rin, así que estamos algo adelantados ahora) Corrió empezando a escuchar esa voz de un modo más real, intentaba acercarse por donde se escuchaba más sonido, fue entonces cuando escuchó que de allí el sonido era más fuerte, la casa de Luka, Rin estaría allá… Fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza… ¿Qué podría hacerle Luka a Rin?...

— ¡RIN abre, LUKA!— gritaba intentando forcejear con la puerta…

— ¡LEN~ NO PUEDO ESTOY… — una mano había tapado la boca de la rubia.. Luka la tenía callada… Mas Len no se rindió… de una patada desesperada acabó con la reja que ocultaba la casa, lo misma con la principal, allí, encontró una escena terrible, su mayor pesadilla, Rin, a punto de morir…

— Len…— dijo Luka sorprendida… Mas Len no reaccionó de la mejor de las maneras

— aléjate de ella, escoria humana… ¡VETE!— le gritó mientras Luka aún no se apartaba… en un empujón desesperado y brusco alejó a Luka de Rin, desató velozmente a la rubia… Tomándola en sus brazos y besando su frente… La chica estaba heladísima… Se veía cansada…

— ¿Estás bien princesa?— preguntó desesperado mientras sentía el frágil cuerpo de su hermana… — ¿Qué te hizo?— dijo mientras Rin seguía recuperándose, le era difícil aceptar todo lo que Luka le había dicho, si era verdad a no…

— Permíteme responderte eso yo, la amarré, la golpeé, le dije toda la verdad y la envenené, ¿Feliz?— dijo con una sonrisa sádica al ver a Len tan desesperado, el Rubio la miró con ira… y un odio infinito… más eso no era importante ahora… solo lo era Rin.

— Len…— dijo la pálida rubia mientras se aferraba a La ropa de Len como lo hacía cuando pequeña, muestra que no quería separarse de él, de ninguna manera…

— Tranquila, jamás lo permitiría, si tú te vas, yo también—dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras empezaban a llorar… Los ojos de la rubia transmitían algo, valor, ¿Confianza?, ¿Amor?... — Rin yo…— le costaba pronunciarlo…

— Te amo…— completó la rubia… Ambos ya lloraban demasiado, mas Rin mostró una sonrisa…

— Pero no co-como tú piensas— dijo tratando de explicarle — Quiero que lo sepas…— Rin lo interrumpió…

— Lo sé— dijo dando una última sonrisa… La más brillante, preciosa de todas. Len, dulcemente acercó sus labios a los de ella, firmando y bello beso cubierto de lágrimas, la chica, correspondió… Con todas las fuerzas que tenía… Len abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ella también lo amaba. La escena era terriblemente dulce, y entristecedora.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Que te quedas parado! ¡Rin se está muriendo!, ¡Vamos, sálvala!— gritaba Luka conmovida por la situación, Len jamás lo pensó había olvidado la presencia de Luka por completo, Luka no era mala, estaba celosa, pero se dio cuenta que era para el bien de ambos, y ese amor tan puro y bello no podía acabar. Len asintió desesperado, ambos, se dirigieron a la salida…

* * *

**Muajajajaja ¡¿Los dejé con dudas?!, deberán verse el próximo capítulo, este fic. Está por acabar , pero bueno… Me encantó este cap. Hasta ahora es mi preferido. ¿Ven? Luka no es Mala, es solo que estaba algo celosa, además que me cae bien Luka. Los he subido muy seguido ultimamente, pero este fue por la emoción *o*, deseaba con todas mis fuersas subirlo, apenas acabo de terminarlo... bueno no he obtenido muchos rewiews ultimamente, asi que si no mandan no subo (?) ¬.¬**

**¡Gracias por sus rewiews! ¡Espero más…! Mi ideal es terminar con 20 jejeje.**

**¡Los amoo!**

**Se despide:**

**Tsundere Anime**

**P.D: ¿No les alegra que ambos correspondan?, que Len tan valiente… Bueno el debió pensar que ya era hora, lástima que Rin no se enteró de la mejor de las maneras, pero bueno, esto es así.**


	11. Un final Aburrido

**Aquí vengo con el cap. 11 de Spice. Bueno, este fic ya está por terminar, Gomen, sé que he tardado bastante… pero ¡Aquí está!, bueno… Empecemos:**

* * *

Desde aquel incidente, Len había dejado de vivir como cualquier persona normal haría, no, Len vivía por Rin, respiraba por ella, y apenas comía por ella, no tenía necesidad aparte… Excluyendo la de ir al baño, claro. No tenía necesidad de sexo, más había olvidado que era hombre hasta ahora, todo era… Rin. Vivía en aquel hospital, rezando cada noche para que se recuperara, Que ese envenenamiento desapareciera y que pudiera verla sonreír… hasta ahora, la rubia seguía inconsciente. Mas eso cambiaría esa tarde… todas sus súplicas fueron cumplidas, Len hizo un pacto… Él dejaría de ser un Spice si su hermana se recuperaba, aunque, él ya pensaba en dejar eso. En ese momento los suspiros de Rin eran más intensos, Len se encontraba llorando y suplicando como solía hacerlo cada día de esas 5 semanas que la rubia se encontraba, digamos que nadie pudo sacarlo de allí…

— Por fav- favor, Onegai Ha-ré lo que sea, lo q-ue sea— rogaba el rubio entre hipidos, Mientras que sintió débilmente que una mano acariciaba su cabeza, de una manera tan… tranquilizante, reconfortante. Giró su rostro viendo como una Rubia sonreía débilmente, pero esa sonrisa era mucho más… — ¿Rin? — dijo mientras su gemela sonreía más abiertamente…

— Arigato— dijo Rin mientras que Len se acercaba a abrazarla… — Len…— dijo en un susurro, odiaba notarse débil…

— Gomen… ¿Te apreto mucho?— dijo pensando que pudo haberla herido… Ella negó…

— Ya no duele… es solo que…— por un momento calló… — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?— dijo viendo la falta de afecto que tenía el pobre… Len calló…

— Creo que desde que llegamos— Rin trató de calcular, y al concluir, se sorprendió… ¿Len estuvo tanto tiempo con ella?...

— Eres lo mejor Len, pero no debiste— dijo dejándole un lado en la camilla, mientras Len se acostaba, ambos se abrazaron… — Gracias, gracias— decía sin parar… — ¿Sabes algo de las chicas?— preguntó pensando que él era el más cercano a ellas.

— No, Luka a veces viene a verte, pero nada más— Rin quedó sorprendida… ¿Desde hace cuatro meses que Len no…?

— ¿Len, desde cuando que no estás con ninguna chica?—dijo tratando de confirmar, El chico dijo sin pésame…

— Desde que estás aquí Rin, yo ya deje eso… Ahora, solo tú me importas, Quisiera pedirte perdón— Rin estaba muy contenta, todos sus deseos se habían cumplido… —Por no estar cuando me necesitabas, cuando quería a tu sirviente a Tu lado— ambos se miraban a los ojos, mas sabían que todo era cierto

— Te perdono… — dijo sonriente

— Gracias, a cambio, Yo te prometo que siempre estaré aquí, contigo y para ti, zutto* (Es "siempre" en Japonés) — dijo aferrándose de sus manos… Rin asintió, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordar, Len solo podía observarla, jamás la dejaría sola… Un beso veloz fue lo que Recibió el Rubio, sus impuros labios estampados el los de ella. Pero fue fugaz, ambos estaban sorprendidos…

— ¿Zutto?—preguntó, el asintió…

— Zutto. — dijo posando su cabeza en la de ella.

— ¿Ane*? (Es "Hermana mayor" en japonés) — Rin frunció el ceño…

— Otouto*… (Es "Hermano menor" en Japonés) — dijo de manera irónica, matándolo con la mirada, odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera, pero no tanto como Len, más cuando su diferencia de edad eran solo 45 segundos… Los más malditos segundos de su vida…

— ¡Malditos 45 byou*! (Es "segundo" japonés… estoy inspirada hoy día) — dijo reclamando por ser el menor. La chica sonrió de lado…

— No creo que sea bueno que me llames Kyoudai* (Es "Hermana/o" en japonés) me siento incomoda— dijo reprendiéndole, Len enrojeció, como podía ser tan rápida con esto… Él no podía estar más nervioso.

— No entiendo como lo tomas tan bien… ¿no te importa lo que los demás piensen?— la rubia negó con la cabeza — ¿Ni que sea un pecado, una abominación natural o una manera de alejarnos de la sociedad?— dijo sorprendido, Rin parecía frustrada, no había pensado en eso… pero de repente negó…

— Te amo— dijo… — Más, no tendré problema si no quieres… sé que es rápido pero pensé que te agradaban las cosas así— dijo, Len se sintió mal, se apresuró en decir

— ¡Iie*! (Es "¡No!" en japonés) Amo que me correspondas, es, ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado!... pero… no sé si esto te haga daño, si alguien te hiera o te moleste, si nos hacen algo, si no puedes vivir de una manera normal… no como mereces— Rin negó con una sonrisa…

— De verdad me amas, siempre supe que a la única que amabas era a mí, por eso pude soportarlo… en el fondo… yo sabía esto. Y, si es que puedo estar a tu lado… juró que pagaré todo lo que venga, solo si estoy contigo… estoy bien— dijo mientras ambos sonreían, estaban inseguros… pero unas cosas eran verdaderamente seguras…

— Jamás te dejaré— dijo Len

— Lo sé, Te amo—dijo Rin…

— Yo también te Amo— correspondió su gemelo…

Esto era simple, pues en el fondo, hace mucho que ambos ya sabían la verdad… Rin, solo en pensar en morir sin siquiera decirle lo que sentía le dio el valor suficiente para avanzar y corresponder… Definitivamente ambos dependían del otro, Ya como Len podía estar semanas rogando que ella se recuperara… como Rin que pudo ser incondicional aun notando el dolor que le producía ver a Len con otras chicas… y su único consuelo siempre fue: "Él me ama"… eso era todo… acá acabó todo… ambos, recostados en una camilla, descansando… sonriendo y mimándose… Se amaban, de todas la maneras… la fraternal, la manera de cómo se quiere a un amigo, y como a un amante. Su lazo era irrompible, y de seguro que todo saldría bien…

* * *

**¡Ok! Terminé el fic.. El final es increíblemente corto pero estaba cansada… Gomen, ¡gracias por sus rewiews!... Lo quiero… y ¡No leemos en otro fic!.**

**Matta-Nee**

**¡Se despide!**

**Una emocionada e insatisfecha Tsundere Anime.**


End file.
